


The Progress of Recovery

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: With Kuvira, Tokuga and the Triads, and then Guan’s army it was a wonder when the young adults of Team Avatar would get a break, or if the world would allow them one. The world as they knew it was changing rapidly from the new spirit portal in Republic City to the Earth government reformation all throughout the turmoil Mako waited with his arm slung up.When Mako's injury becomes too much for him to ignore how will his anger change him and his actions towards the people he cares about most in the world.
Relationships: Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter One

With Kuvira, Tokuga and the Triads, and then Guan’s army it was a wonder when the young adults of Team Avatar would get a break, or if the world would allow them one. The world as they knew it was changing rapidly from the new spirit portal in Republic City to the Earth government reformation all throughout the turmoil Mako waited with his arm slung up. In the first two months he buried himself in work. He and Bolin took down some of the Triad members exposing them and the gang, but ultimately Tokuga slipped away. Bolin saved Mako for a second time in his fight with Tokuga and for the second time Mako felt the stinging pain of not being able to save himself or others. Then there was the politics and troubles with the new Earth nation presidential elections. It all came down to fighting and Mako could not hold his own letting himself get captured and brainwashed. Forcing his friends to save him all because he was not strong enough. His arm was not healed and the anger he felt boiled inside until one night he simply could not hide it anymore. 

The cool night hung in the air drifting lazily through the open balcony doors of Wu’s manor the tied light green sheer curtain dancing with the soft breeze. Wu had invited them all over to thank them for their help regarding the Earth nation government. He also hoped to talk to Mako about their increasingly confusing relationship. With each dire event and every boring political day the two grew closer. Wu felt safe with Mako. Whether the fire bender was standing guard outside the meeting room doors or when Wu was pressed close to Mako with his right arm secured around his thin body promising a safety from the terrifying world. Whatever the two had cultivated together it grew and flourished into something far beyond simply friendly. Despite their nights spent cuddling close to one another neither had attempted to label the relationship and surely neither had mentioned it to any of their other friends. Wu hoped that during the night he may ask Mako to be his officially, but that was later after he thanked the others for their continued influence in the politics of the Earth nation government. 

Wu chatted easily entertaining the party of friends in his usual well practiced way his hands gesturing theatrically and his eyebrows bouncing with his words. His flamboyant and boisterous personality filled and overwhelmed the room which always made Mako rolled his eyes hiding an admiration behind his dark amber irises. While Wu was talking his ears slowly ignoring his own voice to focus instead on the frustrated grunts coming from the kitchen. His loud voice fell away and Bolin thankfully took up the silence continuing the conversation with his light fun jokes. Korra laughed along slapping a hand down on her knee she looked to Asami who was laughing as well a slim hand covering her mouth. Wu’s eyebrows stitched together as Mako’s struggling noises continued from the kitchen a soft clatter of sliver-ware following. Wu stood slowly “I better see what’s taking Mako”he playfully lied and let himself slip away. His entertaining room was a wide circle with soft cushioned seats surrounding a low table for tea, the walls were decorated ornately with paintings and patterns on the flat surfaces. The kitchen Mako was fixing tea in was a small room towards the back of the area hidden behind a wall with a swinging door. Wu went to reach for the door but it flew open with an angry kick by Mako. The dark haired man had a frustrated expression on his face and was balancing a serving tray on his right hand. Wu’s eyes flickered to the tray, the silver was a mess with spilt tea, sugar cubes melting, and cream flooding the bottom of cups. Wu’s hands rose slowly his eyes momentarily landing on Mako’s left arm stuck slung against his chest.

“Mako, would you like some help?”he asked carefully his voice soft and non-imposing. The change in Wu’s voice and his worried eyes made Mako even angrier. Wu was staring at him like he was a child, a weak injured child. 

“No. I don’t need your help”Mako shouted making the party in the center of the room quiet down instantly. Four pairs of eyes lingered over to the two in the back the boiling in Mako’s stomach flooded into the veins of his body searing against his skin. “I don’t need anyone’s help”he continued training the brunt of his anger at Wu. “I’m not useless so don’t look at me like I’m pathetic”he shoved the tray into Wu’s arms the tea splashing over the side onto Wu’s wrists. The hot liquid cooled slightly soaking into his sleeves but was still a more than tepid reminder of Mako’s anger even after the injured man shoved past Wu and stormed out of the room. Wu stayed standing frozen in his spot licking his lips in a shaking loss. Finally he turned around and forced himself to smile well practiced in the art of faking.

“He’ll be fine. Just needs some time to cool off”Wu promised, although he knew better than anyone that he had only known Mako for a brief time compared to the others. Sure Opal only knew Mako for a few months longer, but still. Who was Wu to attempt to explain Mako to his best friends and brother. Wu carefully set the tea platter down on the table in the middle of the room despite the messy appearance and grabbed up a cup. He was determined not to let Mako’s hard-work putting everything together go to waste. He was the only one to drink a cup of tea that night the rims of his sleeves were stained with the dark beverage. After an hour passed Korra shook her head her eyes closed with pain. 

“We have to do something about Mako”she said her tone heavy and her words making Wu sit up straight. “He’s blowing up at people for no reason”she continued looking over to Asami as they remembered other times Mako yelled at them in the past couple of months. 

“I don’t want to make him feel cornered or singled out but I agree with Korra”Bolin said Opal took his hand to lend her support. Wu swallowed wishing he had someone by his side to give him strength. That was always Mako, but right now Mako needed him to be strong. 

“He’s hurt. We all know Mako likes to be busy and he doesn’t like to be stagnant”Wu started he crossed his legs setting his teacup down on the table. “He just need to feel like he’s doing something about his situation”Wu preposed. The group went quiet for a moment as they all collectively thought. 

“What if he met with Katara?”Asami suggested glancing around the group for their reactions. “Think about it. When Korra was hurt Katara helped her past the trauma in both her mind and her body”she held up a hand to prove her point then laid it back on the couch on top of Korra’s.

“You’re right Asami. Katara is the best healer in the watertribe. Honestly, he should have gone to her to begin with”Korra glanced away knowing that it was Mako’s choice to continue on with work instead of taking time off to heal. 

“So who’s gonna tell him cause I know Mako and he’s not going to like being sent away to get special treatment from Katara”Bolin swallowed and kicked his foot a bit against the soft rug below them. No one seemed to speak up or take the responsibility especially after watching the outburst against Wu earlier. 

“We should tell him all together and we should all go with him to the watertribe so he doesn’t feel alone”Wu said forcefully. He knew what Mako needed the most right now was his family and friends by his side. “In fact, I’ll go get him now”Wu stood quickly and the group nodded. Wu left the entertainment room following the house’s flow down a dark hallway towards the back of the house and between a duel set of staircases. He pushed open a latticed paper sliding door to the back gardens. The gardens were well kept only slightly overgrown from lack of gardeners in the city during the strife and in the center was a concrete bench. Wu crossed a small bridge over a moat of koi and approached Mako sitting on the bench his right arm resting on his thigh and hanging down with his head. Wu kept quiet waiting until Mako wanted to talk no doubt in his mind that the young detective knew he was standing there. 

“Is everyone gone?”Mako asked clearing his voice from the strict hold his throat had on it.

“No, they’re all waiting for you to return”Wu tried to keep his voice steady and his upbeat personality present. That was the hardest part of all. Keeping optimistic when Mako, the person he cared for so passionately and deeply, was in utter disarray.

Mako scoffed, “Why’re they doing that? After what I just”he motioned roughly with his right hand then stopped abruptly. Wu pressed his lips and tugged quickly at his browned sleeves.

“Well this might surprise you, because trust me it surprises me still”Wu pressed a hand to his green decorated chest with a sly smirk forced upon his face. “But people actually like you Mako and wanna spend time with you”he enforced his playful attitude with a hand on his hip and a lazy lean to the side.

Mako’s head rose and for a second Wu held his breath then Mako smirked. The injured man stood slowly the two did not exchange anymore words but just walked back quietly to the party. Telling Mako to visiting and stay with Katara was difficult, but somehow easier than expected. Mako seemed pacified for the night his anger less of a bubbling cauldron and more of a soft lit candle. Bolin was particularly surprised by his brother’s weak arguments his chest aching when Mako seemed to practically roll and over and take whatever they were suggesting. Bolin, Korra, and Asami all promised to travel to the Southern Watertribe with Mako and everyone seemed surprised when Wu insisted on going as well. All except Mako to an extent his eyebrows furrowed, but he kept himself silent. 

The small group planned for a two day trip however Wu planned to stay an extra day not wanting everyone to leave Mako at the same time. Opal wished Bolin a good trip while they all stood outside the Republic City spirit portal the rest stood waiting for the couple to finish. 

“You’re gonna like the Southern Watertribe Mako it’s- well it’s cold”Korra laughed awkwardly. “But Katara”she attempted again, “Well she can be- confusing at time is just amazing. She’s so wise and if anyone can get you healed it’s her”Korra smiled forcibly Wu seeing right through her facade. 

“I think what Korra is trying to say is that this will be very good for you Mako”Asami cleared, her hand rose slightly to settle on Mako’s arm, but unfortunately for the woman she had been standing on his left and he jerked away taking a full step back. Asami blinked and her hand dropped quickly. 

Wu’s lips parted and he felt anxious about taking Mako away and leaving him alone. Mako was in a delicate place in his life and working with him often felt like taming a wild animal. Just as scared, desperate, and as fragile as a wild animal would be Mako drew away most of the time and snapped when your hand got too close. 

“Well let’s get going”Bolin smiled his fake smile harder to see through than Korra’s. The friends all walked through the yellow portal Wu stuck by Mako’s side placing himself at Mako’s left on purpose. The spirit world was flushed with colors creatures of every type living in their world flying above head or skipping along the ground. Large spirits in the distance walked slowly across the horizon and a tiny spirt purred in Wu’s ear the man giggling lightly and waving it away.

“Alright guys. Take my hands”Korra held out her hands one to Asami and one to Bolin. Bolin then grabbed for Mako’s right hand and Wu carefully lifted his placing it on Mako’s left shoulder he felt as Mako stiffened, but ultimately, for the purpose of traveling in the spirit world, did not flinch away. The five young adults swept through the spirit world stopping outside the Southern Spirit portal everyone’s hands dropped away. Mako shrugged off Wu’s hand before the tan man had a chance to pull away. When they stepped out of the portal there was a welcoming group there to show them the way to Katara’s healing room. Korra talked excitedly with the few people of the group asking about some of the gossip she remembered from the Southern Watertribe. Mako, Bolin, and Wu walked behind the large group silently avoiding eye contact with one another. As they came closer to the healing room the group paused in a circular courtyard just outside the room’s door. There was a hole of frigid waters in the center with huts and buildings surrounding the circumference of the circle. Two blocks of ice made up makeshift bench for people waiting to enter the healing room and see Katara. Mako felt anger rise in him for taking up the time of a woman so important for something that he had caused himself.

“She’ll be right out”one of the welcoming committee people said before the entire group broke off from the friends and left back to their lives. Mako’s jaw set as he thought about those people continuing on living their lives happily like he wished he could do. Then the door opened and Katara smiled at the friends. Everyone bowed softly to the master of water the older woman laughed.

“Oh please, won’t you all come in”she held a hand into the room and the group happily took the offering to get away from the icy cold of the outside world. “From what Korra told me on the phone Mako you got very hurt fighting Kuvira”Katara began she motioned for the five young adults to sit in the circle of pillows at the center of the room. Mako kept silent dropping himself down into a soft cushion. “What you did for your friends and for the entire world should not go unrewarded or forgotten”Katara said carefully lowering herself to sit beside Korra. Bolin sat at Mako’s right and Wu took his place on Mako’s left but Korra and Asami both sat on the opposite side of the circle with Katara. 

“I only did what I could. Not that it mattered much the world is still a mess”Mako finally spoke his words laced with anger and resentment. Katara drew in a slow breath then glanced to Korra.

“Yes the world often finds itself in peril much too often. I wish this wasn’t the way, but that is why we have the Avatar and people like you to help keep balance”she held her hands out the palms open and welcoming.

“Well I can’t do anything right now because of this”his right hand jerked gesturing towards his wrapped up left arm. Bolin’s hands squeezed together tighter in his lap his eyes accidentally trained onto Mako’s hurt arm. Katara only blinked taking in Mako’s angry attitude and more than head-strong personality. 

“Well then maybe I should take a look now”she lifted a frail hand towards the back of the long room where serval types of water holdings were. There were large pools, once used to help Korra heal, and small pots for simple cuts and scrapes. “For this to work you must be calm and relaxed”she said as the entire group lingered near her healing waters. “Mako just lay down and I will take it from there”she motioned to a fur mat on the floor and Mako tapped his foot for a second. Katara turned to the back shelves of the room and was pouring some water in a wide flat basin. “Bolin would you please lend me a hand bringing this over”Katara asked politely.

“Oh yeah of course”Bolin quickly responded he turned to his brother and made a blatant gesture for Mako to lay down on the ground. Mako let out a sigh the hot air full of his obstinate temper. Slowly Mako got down on the ground and Bolin lowered the flat basin to his left side. Katara sat on her legs her fingers drew closer to Mako’s sling and he swallowed. 

“If it would make you more comfortable”Katara started already sensing Mako’s reluctancy to the situation. “I could ask your friends to leave”she finished attempting to hint with her words that it would not be the best idea.

“Actually”Mako said his eyes refused to connect with any of his friend’s standing above him watching him like a sad experiment. “That would be better for me”he finished and Bolin let out a short pained noise. 

Asami put a hand on Bolin’s arm to comfort him as they all moved to leave the healing room. When they exited Korra let out a sigh she scanned over the boring cold courtyard. 

“Well, they’ll be in there for a while. Let’s go see my parents. I’m sure they’ll feed us all”she smiled for the group and Asami nodded lightly. 

“Shouldn’t someone stay?”Bolin asked rubbing his arm Wu blinked then pressed his lips. 

“I agree. What if they finish quickly and he comes out”Wu added and Korra looked to the healing room door. 

“Katara doesn’t do short sessions. Don’t worry guys. We’ll just pop in, grab food for him too, and be back before they’re done”she motioned and the four young adults began moving. Korra’s parents were shocked to have four extra guests at dinner, but happily made the room and Korra thanked them for the quick hospitality. Senna packed them a helping to take back to Mako when they finished and both her parents wished him a fast recovery. Wu felt entirely out of place in the watertribe home his green outfit clashing with their variously shaded blue decorations. As they sat around the table everyone seemingly making happy conversation he was silent, something Mako would usually comment on with a jokingly snide jab. Bolin was quieter than normal as well and Wu wanted to share in whatever internal war the brother was having. The four walked back quietly Wu hugged himself as his thin jacket did little to protect him from the cold. He had vastly underestimated how cold snow truly was. The courtyard was empty when they returned and Bolin pressed his ear to the door. 

“Hear anything?”Korra asked sitting herself down on the bench outside the door Asami sat beside her and Wu opted to stay standing. Bolin pulled away from the door and put a covered hand over his ear.

“No, nothing. My ear is really cold now though”he pouted and Korra laughed. They waited for thirty minutes Korra began bending some fire to keep them warm. Wu shivered holding his arms tight against his chest and blowing his warm breath into his hands. Finally the door opened and Katara stepped out. Mako came storming out once she was out of the way his feet slamming against the ground the snow crunching loudly with every stomp away. Childishly Mako stopped on the opposite end of the courtyard without any knowledge of where else to go and crossed his right arm over his body. The four other young adults watched him then turned to Katara with confusion. 

“Bolin, why don’t you help Mako get settled in his room. It’s just down there”Katara pointed down a snow packed set of steps off to the right of the healing room. Bolin nodded quickly then rushed over to his brother. Mako shrugged Bolin away and left towards the directed path alone Bolin following sadly. Katara waited until they were far enough away for the loud whipping winds to cover up their conversation. 

“He is stubborn”Katara relayed to the three Wu blinked quickly and Korra scoffed. 

“I could have told you that”she joked and Katara smiled weakly. 

“He’s stubborn like you, perhaps even more so because he does not quite understand the watertribe hierarchy like you do”the older master folded her hands tucking them within her parka. “Yes, definitely one of the most stubborn I have work with in a long while”she nodded slowly. 

“Well if anyone can do it Katara, it’s you”Korra smirked proudly and Katara nodded with a soft laugh. 

“Thank you Korra. What Mako needs he must find within himself and you all. I can heal him, but only if he allows me to”she finished and the three nodded to her words. “Ask him to show you his arm. I believe it might help”Katara turned to venture back into the healing room to clean up the mess of the day’s work. The three cautiously made their way down the steps and Korra lead them towards the room she had stayed in before. She was first at the door Bolin’s voice leaking through the cracks as he talked endless about different topics just trying to mend the silence. Korra knocked at the door Bolin quickly announced he would answer it and pulled the wood open in a flash. His eyes screamed that he needed extra people to help him and the three others entered the room. 

The space was small with a bed pushed up against the far left corner and a desk, which had gone unused for the majority of it’s life, under the window beside the bed. A wardrobe stood on the right side of the room and Mako’s suitcase was already unpacked and cornered. 

“I stayed here before. It’s a nice room. Has a nice view”Korra said smiling painfully she approached the room and desk. “I spent a lot of hours, well days more like, staring out there”her words floated to Mako attempting a connection but were stopped by his fronted firewall of anger. 

“I don’t want to spend days staring out a window”Mako spat out and Korra frowned. Half of her wanted to put Mako in his place and tell him how rude he was acting. But the other half of her remembered how angry she was went she was hurt. Trauma changes people and warps them into shells of who they used to be. She only hoped that Mako would not stay that way. Korra let out a calming breath cooled by the icy air around them. 

“I get it Mako”she started and Mako’s eyes lingered on the sad lonely single person bed. “You’re just going through a hard time right now, but you’ll heal. You’ll get better. I know it won’t seem like it for a while but I promise you will get better”the Avatar kept herself stationed in place making no attempt to touch Mako. Asami and Bolin touched people to connect with them and it worked with Mako most of the time, but Korra knew better in the moment. Her blue eyes darted over to Asami silently wondering if they should ask to see his arm like Katara suggested. “Well, you should rest. Healing can take a lot out of you”Korra decided drawing away instead of pushing forward for once. “Asami and I are going to stay with my parents, but Bolin and Wu will be in the building next door so”she paused looking to them. Wu gave a quick nod and Bolin followed. “If you need anything just go find them”she urged Mako let out a sigh. His tense body and rigid movements were coupled with an angry face, but the sigh was defeated and hollow much like his eyes. Wu blinked trying to keep himself composed his throat was tight and all the words he wished to share were lost somewhere in his mind. 

The night was cold and Wu tried to keep himself warm with the blankets but he simply could not fall asleep. The room he and Bolin shared was nice and decorated with scrolls and tapestries. The beds were on opposite sides of the room and Bolin was snorting softly. Wu’s mind was racing, over analyzing the day and second guessing the decision to bring Mako here. He slid his legs out of the bed tucking them into his slippers to keep them off the cold ground. The Earth native hugged himself close and quickly crossed the room to the door he tugged his jacket on and looked over to Bolin’s still bed. When he was sure the Earth bender was sleeping he cracked the door open and slipped out of the room. The wind blew against Wu pushing on him with as much force as a person could and Wu stumbled slightly through the snow the icy water stinging his feet. He forced himself to continue walking down a dark line of huts and buildings until he got to Mako’s door. The light was on in the room shining out from under the thick wood and Wu swallowed before knocking lightly. There was some shuffling from inside before the door was yanked open. Mako’s eyebrows rose when he saw Wu hugging himself in the whipping snowy winds. His arms wrapped around his body with his shining jade eyes gazing up at Mako. A feeling of normality washed over Mako and somehow he relaxed. 

“Well”Wu shivered his voice shaking slightly and teeth chattering together, “Are you just gonna watch me freeze?”he asked trying to make his tone playful but the cold was making it flat. Mako moved aside and Wu rushed in sighing in relief at the warm room. 

“What’re you doing walking around at night?”Mako shut the door and Wu started taking off his jacket. “You’re in your pajamas”Mako swiped his right hand over his face “And slippers? Really Wu, are you insane?”his normal annoyed worrying voice rang out and Wu smiled. 

“I missed that voice of yours Mako”Wu said smiling widely he tossed his jacket on the chair pushed under the desk. “Honestly, I couldn’t sleep”Wu shrugged and Mako sighed. 

“So you thought you’d come bother me? Why am I not surprised”the injured man moved across the room and sat down on the bed. Wu quickly followed sitting too close for comfort beside Mako on his left. Mako’s disposition stiffened and he went to move away from Wu.

“I know you like it when I bother you”Wu waved his hand in the air and Mako rolled his eyes. With the tension in the room staying a steady friendly banter Wu’s eyes wandered down Mako’s body stopping on his slung up arm. Wu pressed his lips tightly he did not want to change the comfortable feeling in the room and sitting with Mako made him happy, but he was here to help Mako not himself. “How do you like it here?”Wu asked his fingers twiddled together and he locked them in his lap to keep them from giving away his worry. 

Mako was quiet for a moment, “The Southern Watertribe is nice. I don’t have anything against it here except maybe the cold”he looked away and Wu laughed. “It’s just not what I’d choose to spend my time doing”his tone lowered and Wu attempted to keep his smile from fading. 

“You know why you’re here Mako”Wu said pointedly then looked up to Mako’s face. The injured man’s eyebrows were hanging low over his eyes and he had angry wrinkles pressing his forehead. Wu squared his shoulders and took in a strong breath. “Can I see your arm?”he asked but the words were stern and full of intent. The strength of Wu’s words matched his professional speaking and addressing voice catching Mako off guard. 

“Fine”Mako muttered his eyes falling away Wu let himself soften with the hard part seemingly out of the way. Tan hands rose towards the sling on Mako’s right shoulder carefully he took hold of the white strap. Mako ducked his head as Wu pulled it over then his left arm fell limp against his body and Wu swallowed hard. Gently Wu began unwrapping Mako’s arm the white cloth coming undone easily not wrapped too tightly from Katara’s experience treating wounds. Wu saw Mako’s skin paler then the rest of his arm from being hidden away from months. When the wrap came undone completely Wu felt his jaw quake.

Scars ran up Mako’s arm, thin lightning like bolts gathered tightly on his two directing fingers crawling up onto his hand splaying against both his palm and the back of his hand before a maze of thin crackling scars ran up his forearm distancing themselves from one another and fading lightly into the crook of his elbow. Wu drew the wrapping cloth into his lap and stared down at Mako’s arm. Wu’s hand untangled itself from the cloth in his lap and he slowly reached over to the scar decorated arm. 

Mako grunted then spoke, “Don’t”he said and Wu stopped forcing himself to sit back and keep his hands to himself. He remembered all the times before when he would grab onto Mako’s forearms back when the tall brooding man was just his bodyguard and not his— special friend. 

“Mako it’s”Wu spoke softly his eyes dancing with the curved and jutting motions of the scars against Mako’s skin. The scars were from within the body originating from the veins underneath the pale skin. 

“It’s terrible”Mako muttered his right hand forming a tight fist Wu shook his head slowly. 

“No it’s beautiful actually”he blinked in awe then looked up to Mako with a soft smile. “It only makes you look cooler”his voice pitched higher and his smile gleamed into his eyes. 

Mako tried to force back a chuckle and covered it well with a scoff he shook his head closing his eyes from the sight quelling the burning angry fire within. “Maybe someday you’ll be as cool as me”Mako teased and Wu felt the comfortable room once more. 

“I’m plenty cool. People love me”Wu laughed out he pushed a hand through his chestnut hair the quaff bouncing back before falling against his forehead. The wind had thrown his always well styled hair and it was a mess from tossing and turning in bed, but Wu tried to ignore it. Mako laughed turning his body more towards Wu his left arm drew back slightly his hand still resting in his lap. 

“How many of those people did you pay to say they loved you”Mako shoved his right hand in Wu’s hair further ruining the style. Wu ducked his head from the weight of Mako’s hand and laughed. 

“Only half”he chuckled out and Mako laughed once more the sound like a symphony to Wu’s ears. A symphony he had not heard in a very long time, but which was his absolute favorite. When the night drew on and they two became tired Wu insisted on going back to his own room.

“We don’t want anyone thinking we were doing unlawful things together”Wu gave an over exaggerated winked and Mako smirked. 

“If only, that would’ve kept your mouth busy at least”he leaned back against the bed and Wu drastically clutched his chest while pulling his jacket off the chair.

“Oh ouch. You hurt me Mako, but you wish”he gave Mako a sly smirk before pulling the coat on and slipping his feet back into the slippers.

“You gonna be okay walking back alone?”Mako asked and Wu smiled at the common comforting worry. 

“Oh yeah, I learned how to walk last week I’ll be fine”Wu teased before giving Mako a small wave and opening the door. Once Wu was gone Mako was left with his thoughts he could not believe he let Wu see his arm. He never wanted to see it himself and somehow Wu had weaseled his way into viewing the mess of scars. If Mako was stupider he would even try to convince himself that Wu was lying when he said he liked the way it looked, but the truth was written all over Wu’s face and flooded his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day, after enjoying a breakfast with everyone, Katara asked Mako to join her in the healing room. When Mako entered he noticed a different layout, the center of the room now lacked the circle of pillows from before and instead sported a table and two regular chairs. On the table there was a basket of items Mako squinted and was about to ask what was with the strange addition, but Katara beat him to it.

“These things will test your arm and hand. Come, sit”she moved to the left side of the table and pulled her chair out letting herself sit back against it. Mako sat across from her and stared into the basket. There were thin wooden blocks, a foam ball, and small paperclips among a few other options. Mako reluctantly began undoing his sling and wrap then set his left arm on the table. The water bender motioned to a small pot of water on the floor. “As I bend the healing water I want you to attempt to move your fingers. Start slow. With just one”she said calmly then the water floated out of the pot and around her hands. “Are you ready?”she asked glancing up to Mako’s face. His jaw was set and he was already unpleasantly glaring at the hand of scars. 

“What if I can’t do it?”he choked out his heavy gaze weighing down on his currently unmovable arm. 

Katara clicked her tongue, “You will not know until you try”she countered his fear then laid her small hands over his injured one. Mako furrowed his brows tighter as she let the healing water run over his forearm and hand. They sat in silence Katara watching her water focusing on the feelings inside Mako’s arm. The young adult felt a growing impatience in his chest a hot burning climbing up his throat. His right hand gripped the edge of the table his knuckles turning white. 

“It’s not working”Mako barked out after an hour of sitting silently Katara’s eyes lifted up to him slowly.

“It is not working because you do not want it to work”she said stiffly and Mako’s anger flared.

“That’s ridiculous. I just can’t do it”he looked back down to his hand a growing pit widened in his stomach as he feared he may never move his arm again. 

“Try Mako. Try”Katara requested with a soft tone she moved her hands further up his arm. With building irritability Mako sat for yet another long arduous hour. He focused his entire being into moving just one stupid finger. All his friends were sitting outside expecting him to leave this room perfectly healed and ready to return to normal life. He wanted to give them that. He wanted to prove to them that they made the right choice bringing him here. He wanted to prove his strength to them. His index finger twitched and his jaw shook the nails of his right hand digging into the wooden table carving dents into the light wood. His left shoulder flexed with the pressure he was attempting to force through the useless arm. Katara’s glowing blue water illuminated her face as she watched his index finger barely twitch then Mako broke. His entire body drew away and he fell back against the chair behind him huffing his right arm grabbed his left away and he held himself together.

“Barely anything. After hours”he yelled to himself and Katara guided her water back into the vase. 

“This will take time Mako. You have to understand and accept that”she said her hands steadied on the table and she pushed herself to stand up. “Rest for a while, we can continue later tonight”she explained grabbing up the sling for his arm. Mako left the healing room surging past his friends talking in the courtyard. Everyone went quiet and froze when he exited his eyes ignoring them completely. He was blind in the moment, deliberately blinded by his rage to his friends expectant and curious eyes. 

“Mako”Wu called out and their friends quickly looked to him fearfully. Wu saw something different in each person’s eyes. Korra wanted to force Mako to talk, but she did not want to do it herself. Asami wanted to give him his space. Bolin wanted a mixture of both. They all cared deeply for Mako, but they were all scared of hurting him. Wu breathed calmly, “Mako, how’d it go?”he asked standing firm even with his dull shivering. 

“Lame”Mako answered his back turned to his friends he huffed a few hot breaths out the steam rising above his head. He quickly whipped around and at this point Wu was getting very good at reading his eyes. His face and body may have scream anger, but his eyes were desperately wounded. “I’m gonna be here for a long time”he shouted and threw his right arm out motioning around. “You guys might as well leave now cause I’m not going to get any better in the next couple of days”his hand slammed down against his body defeated by his own confession. 

Korra stood, “Listen Mako, healing takes time”she started but Mako shook his head. 

“Save it, Katara already told me”he said his voice lowering into a normal conversational level he turned his head away a tad embarrassed from his angry outburst. 

“Well, when we all do leave I want you to keep trying. Don’t give up alright. Asami and I leave tomorrow for Republic City. While we still have time here we’d like to spend it with you”she held a hand out to him. Mako nodded slowly attempting to keep himself in a level headed attitude despite the still burning anger inside. 

Korra and Asami packed their bags the following day giving big hugs to everyone they needed to before leaving through the spirit portal. Mako was quiet during the day while it was just the three young men left. Bolin tried to keep their optimism up, but Mako knew his brother would be leaving in the next morning and after that Wu. He would be alone. 

“We’ll see you when you’re done”Bolin said with a crooked smile before Mako entered the healing room for his night session with Katara. She planned to do two sessions every day with him and gauge his progress pulling back or adding in when necessary. The older brother tapped his foot trying to calm himself. He did not want to enter the room as angry as he already felt knowing that he would only get more frustrated. “We’ll wait out here the whole time”Bolin smiled and dropped himself down onto the chilled bench. Mako looked over to Wu standing beside the bench the tan man was already holding himself, but he plaster that bright smile on his face and waved for Mako to enter the room.

Bolin and Wu waiting out in the cold frosty air. For the first hour they talked, but Wu stopped giving proper answers in lieu of curling in around himself for warmth. 

“I’m done”Mako shouted roughly from inside the room and Wu’s legs dropped back down to the ground. Bolin’s hands shot out of his pockets and the healing room door burst open. Mako’s outright detest for his situation made it clear that he was not going to be calmed as easily as yesterday. He continued past his brother and Wu leaving down the steps and stealing himself away to his room. Bolin cleared his throat then looked into the building to Katara the older woman was lifting water that had been splashed away down onto the table and floor. 

“I’m sorry about Mako”Bolin quickly got up and entered the room Wu stayed on the bench watching from the distance. “He’s just- well I know he’s stubborn and hard to work with”Bolin continued.

Katara smiled, “He will be fine with me. I know you’re worried about him, but I am not the one you should be telling that to”she moved the water back into its holder and Bolin blinked a few times at her quick reading. 

“Right, sorry. Thank you”he bowed which Katara only laughed lightly at once more. When Bolin came back out he pointed towards Mako’s room. “I’m gonna go talk to him. Maybe you should wait in our room”he said awkwardly. Wu swallowed, he wanted to tell Bolin that he know how deal with Mako but he simply could not. Bolin was Mako’s brother and as much as Wu would try he could not know Mako as well as Bolin did. Wu gave a nod and the two started the path together before splitting up. Bolin knocked at his brother’s door he could hear Mako pacing inside grumbling to himself. 

“Go away. I don’t want to talk”Mako shouted towards the door and Bolin rolled his eyes before opening the door himself knowing it did not have a lock. 

“Hey, it’s just me”Bolin said and Mako turned to him abruptly his hair was a mess from his fingers running through it and his sling was crooked by his own rushing to put it on. “Mako, listen to me”Bolin closed the door and came closer.

“I said I didn’t wanna talk”Mako forced his teeth hard pressed Bolin sighed. 

“You don’t have to talk just listen”he shouted back to his older brother snapping Mako’s attention back. “This isn’t you. Giving up?”Bolin shook his head his hands came up slightly. “The Mako I know would be giving it his all. Trying with all his strength to get better”Bolin gave a small smile.

“That’s just it Bolin”Mako huffed out his eyebrows furrowed together tightly. “I am trying. I’m trying hard and nothing is happening. Do you know how hard it is to try to move just your finger and nothing happens”Mako’s right hand tangled in his hair once more. “I hate it”he spat out his words spiked with thick loathing. 

“Mako it’s okay”Bolin’s hands made a lowering motion trying to calm his brother. “Like Korra said it takes time. You’re already doing amazing. I know you can do this. I know you can get better because you always do. Remember that one year when I got really sick and you stayed up with me for three days straight to make sure I didn’t die then you got even sicker than me and you thought we wouldn’t make it”Bolin smiled a pained soft smile at the memory. “Laying there in that alley. No one helping us or anything. But we did get better and right now you’re a lot better off than we were in that alley. You’re here with Katara the best healer around. You’ve got us all backing you buddy”Bolin smiled widely. Mako felt himself slowly unravel from his anger and his hand came out of his hair his chest slowly calming. “I know I’m leaving tomorrow, but I’m gonna write to you every week. I’m gonna tell you everything that’s happened, even if it’s boring and I expect you to do the same”Bolin pointed at his brother and Mako finally smiled. 

“Okay, yeah. I’d like that”he nodded slowly with that the two brothers went to get Wu from the room and find a good place to get dinner in the small watertribe town. Bolin mused at the authentic watertribe food while Mako smiled and Wu enjoyed seeing that smile. Mako held it together surprisingly well when Bolin left keeping his cool during their goodbye. Bolin had hope for his older brother as he trekked out towards the spirit portal. He turned around to wave to Mako one last time seeing Mako wave back standing beside Wu. What Bolin did not see was the tantrum Mako threw back in his room ten minutes later. Papers and pens flying from the desk as he swiped the table top clean. The sudden change in his emotions made Wu nervous his body stiff standing in the room as hurricane Mako growled lowly under his breath. Mako’s temper was interrupted by a knock at the door and Wu quickly answered it keeping the door cracked as to cover up Mako’s mess.

“Katara is waiting for Mako”one of Katara’s helpers said their face concerned for the noises coming from the room before they knocked. Wu nodded quickly and thanked the person then closed the door again. 

“No, I won’t go”Mako said his right hand shaking in anger Wu pressed his lips. 

“Come on Mako. Do it for Bolin. You said you would try”Wu said and Mako’s shoulders straightened. The two walked together to the healing room Wu keeping his eyes on the ground and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The white snow burned his eyes with its purity and reminded him of how the moonlight looked against Mako’s face. “I’ll be waiting out here for you”Wu said weakly when they got to the door Mako’s jaw only tightened at the words. 

Katara’s water moved around and up his arm the glowing liquid blurring away his view of the scars. He let her slowly conduct the waters in the now familiar motions her hands hovering over his skin. The water then pulled away and she drew her hands back towards herself Mako’s eyes jumped up to her.

“Today I want you to try to move your fingers without the water”she said letting the stream fall away into the container. Mako’s back muscles tensed and his feet pressed against the ground. He looked down to the hand the scars now fully visible without the water muddling his sight. He had control over his shoulder and could slowly move his arm back and forth, but below that was a numb nonexistence attached to his body. His shoulder shook and his right hand grabbed onto the table once more. The divots in the wood became his permanent holds his face contorted as he tried to will his fingers to move. With all his progress doing this in the last couple of days and absolutely nothing happening in that minute he felt angrier than ever. He had lost the only bit of progress he had gained. Bolin had told him that he could do this so why was it that it seemed utterly impossible to him. Mako grunted his teeth painfully pressed then he let out a shout and stood. Katara did not even look up when he did so and let him storm away angrily. Just the same as the past few sessions except this time Mako knew there was only one person waiting outside for him. One person who was planning to leave him in less than a day. 

His eyes stung from frustration and the threat of tears only fueled his intense blazing rage. The door slammed open and he ejected himself out. The wooden door banged against the side of the building and flew back with its momentum closing once more behind him. Wu stood instantly readying himself for the fight to calm Mako. Wu’s hands rose to stop Mako but the taller man pushed past him using his right hand to shove Wu’s arms away. However, for as strong Mako was in the moment Wu had to be stronger so the short Earth nation politician stepped in front of the charging enraged Mako. Wu held his ground his face showing strength and his own personal anger.

“Mako stop. Talk to me”he implored loudly Mako’s heaving chest pushed loud puffs of air from his nose and Wu could see the festering anger in his tight jaw, but the fearful pain in his eyes was just the same as ever. 

“No. Move”Mako yelled the volume echoing around the circular courtyard evaporating in the opening of water at the center. 

“I won’t move until you talk to me”Wu shouted back matching Mako’s level usually he would compose himself and try to laugh the situation off, but that was not what Mako needed. They stood in a stare off for a minute both angry and attempting to stand their ground. Wu had an advantage though, the pain he felt for Mako he could mask well enough from years of practice, but Mako was much easier to read. Mako’s right arm quickly coiled around his body holding his left arm against his side as his sling and wrap were left with Katara. 

“I’m powerless. I have no control. I’m- out of control. My anger is higher than ever and I’ve never felt this type rage before, but I just can’t- get rid of it”his jaw shook and his breathing came out choppy Wu’s face finally started relaxing into a soft understanding. “I can’t-”Mako tried but his throat caught and he swallowed. “I can’t protect anyone”the strained words fell out into the frigid air and Wu’s eyebrows dipped sadly. “I can’t protect you. I can’t even protect myself anymore”Mako tried to move away apparently finished with his sharing. He moved past on Wu’s right, but Wu quickly reached up and put his hand on Mako’s left shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

“You aren’t alone Mako”Wu said in a louder volume with his voice soft and caring. “You have everyone on your side. I’m here for you”he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck forcing the other into a hug. “You always protect everyone. Can’t you just let us protect you for once”Wu begged his voice wavering. Mako’s throat flexed and he swallowed the tight muscles down as a single hard fought tear rolled down his cheek. 

The next morning when Mako met with Katara fresh from saying goodbye to Wu the older woman was prepared for the same backlash as the previous days shown, but was thoroughly surprised when Mako stayed with her then entire time and maintained his composer through the session. He remained confident and persistent even as his attempts failed. Three weeks passed the two session schedule continued and although Mako tried to keep his attitude optimistic like his friends wanted it had began to slip after they were gone. Without someone there calming him down and reminding him he was not alone all he could hear was the deep quiet of his single hollow room.

Korra came to visit stopping first to see Katara before going to find Mako. 

“How’s he been?”Korra asked in a hushed tone Katara was working with someone who had taken a nasty fall while sledding. 

“He has been improving. He can move some of his fingers, but still he pushes against me. I will admit that when you all were here before I thought I may not be able to work with him, but something changed before your friend Wu left. Mako has been different”Katara nodded slowly and Korra breathed out a relieved sigh. “He still gets angry and he is still stubborn. If he does not learn to control himself it will be his downfall”Katara turned her attention back to the young boy in her care. Korra nodded before standing up and starting to the overly familiar path towards the recovery room. 

“Mako?”Korra called out her hands hung in her pockets and she waited for an answer the room seemed empty from the outside. Korra went for the door and popped it open she carefully stuck her head in. Mako was sitting on the bed his back against the wall and his legs hanging over the side. His arms were both slumped in his lap his eyes glaring daggers at his left. Korra paused in the doorway taking in the sight of Mako’s scarred arm. She had seen his arm before and it had not appeared that bad in the past. It was almost like the scars were gaining color as the days progressed. “Mako hey”Korra tried happily and Mako’s eyes finally rose up to her. 

“Korra? What’re you doing here?”he asked, his wits seemed to be lacking and he acted as if he had not heard her calling despite the perfectly noiseless room. 

“Just popping in. You know visiting the parents and Katara”Korra’s eyes drifted away, “And you. So how are things?”she walked to the middle of the room noting how the desk was a mess with loose leaf pages and stacks of newspapers. 

“Oh I’m just”Mako’s sarcastic voice made Korra roll her eyes, “Doing great”Mako finished lazily and Korra sighed. 

“Stop moping around and do some living. You’ve got two working legs. Mako you can walk around town or take a jog or do something other than sit and sulk all day long every day”Korra walked over to the curtained windows and pulled the cloth away bringing the natural light back into the room Mako squinted slightly. His body refused to move and Korra drew back wondering if she was too harsh. While she was injured she had told herself that there was a lot to do and she would have given anything to have her legs work when she was trapped in the exact same room. Trapped, even if the door lacked a lock and there were no guards keeping her there, she trapped herself and she knew Mako was doing the same thing. Guarding himself. Korra tapped her fingers against her leg then looked away, “Alright, I’m gonna go. I have to see my parents and get back later today”she brushed at some hair tickling her neck the quiet awkwardness driving her from the room. “I’ll bring Asami next time I visit”Korra laughed backing out of the space Mako’s eyes watching as she retreated like a platypus-bear tamer from the caged up beast. When Korra got out the the room and shut the door behind her she let out a stiff breath her shoulder dropping. Talking to Mako had not been that difficult since right after they broke up she shook her head promising that next time she would not appear so outwardly uncomfortable. 

Mako had little contact to his friends other than the letters they sent to him, he only read about their successes in the newspapers. Bolin and Wu were the most frequent writers to him. Their endless train of thoughts transferred onto paper and stacked on Mako’s desk the two stacks competing for tallest and first to topple. Mako only sent them few short responses, one letter to their five, but they both continued writing. Bolin’s letters details crazy antics that the air nation got up to and his different cases he had began working on. Wu’s letters always tried to make Mako laugh. The outrageous stories Wu wrote about were always described with romantic wording and Mako was surprised Wu had the vocabulary for the level of writing. With Wu’s overbearing personality it was easy to forget the man had attending years of schooling prior to meeting Team Avatar. In every letter Wu sent he finished with Get Better Soon and I Miss You the Earth delegate was unsure where the two stood. It was not the time to be asking questions about romance of Mako what he needed was Wu to be there for him in anyway that was not stressful. Wu wrote to Mako telling him of a planned visit to the Southern Watertribe in the next coming month in his letter he joked that it was a warning for Mako to be prepared for Wu to annoy him once more. That did get a short chuckle out of Mako the man reading over the letter another full time before actually writing a response back. 

When Wu arrived at the Southern Watertribe in a small airship there was a pair of strong looking people waiting for him. They bowed to him which he quickly dismissed wanting nothing to do with the vaguely royal greeting. This time Wu came prepared with a thick heavy coat the inside lined with plush fir to keep him warm. He found his usual place on the bench outside Katara’s healing room and planted himself waiting for Mako to exit. The two people stood guarding on either side of Wu and he glanced to both of them. He knew it was for his protection to have guards, but if Mako came out in a huff he would need less people around to calm the fiery man down.

“There’s no need for us all to freeze out here. You two can go for the day”Wu said bringing a hand out of his pocket the green mitten motioned for them to leave. The two looked to one another then one spoke up. 

“Our orders are to stay with you. They came from your own personal guards”she said her hands attentively pressed behind her back. Wu smiled and leaned backwards propping himself up with his other hand. 

“Trust me, I gave the orders. This will be boring and I’m sure you guys have much better things to do”he put a hand on his cheek to warm it up. “Go on you’re relieved for the night”he urged once more and they slowly broke formation to walk away unsure. Wu let out a breath then pulled his hood up over his head blocking the cold from his ears. Two hours later Wu was half asleep in waiting, he wished he could spend more time in the Southern Watertribe, but all he could spare was a single day. He wanted to give Mako the constant attention he needed. Any amount of time he could offer to Mako was good if to be only a tangible reminder that his friends were there for him. The door slammed open and Wu snapped awake from the loud noise Mako was seething his eyes landed on the slender body. The tan man pulled his hood down and stood quickly with Mako’s tight fist and shaking shoulders Wu was aware this would be a difficult day. 

“Hey Mako”Wu tried his smile wobbly Mako jerked away from him and trampled the snow. Before Wu went for him he turned towards the water bender inside the room. Wu entered slowly he pulled his mittens off letting them dangle from their ties on his wrists. “What happened?”Wu asked carefully and Katara looked up to him her eyebrow rose slightly. 

“What always happens”she said then finished cleaning up she turned fully to him. “I told him the truth and he did not like hearing it”she continued and Wu pressed his lips the color off from sitting out in the cold. 

“What did you tell him?”Wu asked his back straightening out and his body taking on a more profession outward presentation. 

“I told him that without effort on his part I can only heal his arm, but not his mind or his bending”Katara closed her eyes remembering the angry resentful look Mako gave her when she told him that. 

Wu nodded slowly, “I’ll talk to him”he offered but Katara folded her arms behind her back and shook her head slowly. 

“I’m afraid you all can only take him as far as he is willing to let you. You can try to convince him, but the choice must be his own”she relayed over to Wu and the Earth representative nodded understandingly. 

When Wu got to Mako’s room he could hear the ceaseless anger thrashing about the small area he took in a few long breaths of air before opening the door without a knock. 

“Mako stop”Wu tried to take the stronger approached, but he had underestimated exactly how angry Mako was. His black hair was a mess, his eyes were hauntingly furious, his right hand had the back of the chair ready to throw it across the room. Luckily Wu’s interruption stopped Mako from tossing the furniture and it slowly settled back on the ground. Wu’s heart began racing he noted how Mako’s fury switched from the chair to Wu’s thin figure standing in the doorway. Wu stepped in letting the door lazily close behind him his hands locked together in front of his body. “Just- talk to me”his shaky voice did little to take control over the situation and Mako surged forward a few steps each of his stomps causing a small flinch in Wu’s body.

“She can’t heal me”Mako snapped his height towered over Wu, “She just told me that she can’t heal my bending”his eyebrows momentarily shifted from angry to lost and confused. “Not only do I have a useless arm but now-”Mako’s jaw shook and his words got caught up. His fear began being drowned out once more by belligerent anger. “Now I can’t even bend at all”he shouted and Wu bit down on his bottom lip. 

Wu swallowed taking the second to attempt to speak, “Mako, it’ll be okay”he started but Mako’s blazing amber eyes landed on him full of detest and disbelief. 

“You don’t get it. You aren’t a bender and you never were”Mako yelled his words making Wu’s back tighten. Mako was smoldering with rage his chest rising and falling heavily his nose flaring slightly with each inhale. Wu’s hands shook he kept whatever strength he had in his eyes and face displaying it for Mako’s sake lending nothing to his body. “I don’t know why you’re here. What are you even trying to do here?”Mako asked unexpectedly. At that question Wu felt his own temper rise. Was Mako really that oblivious or was he just living in denial? Wu’s jaw set and his hands unlocked gripping into fists at his side instead.

“I’m trying to keep us together. I’m trying to keep _you_ together. I’m just here for you”Wu’s voice was compressed in an angry desperation his eyes blinking rapidly. Mako pulled away frowning deeply his eyes moved down to his left arm.

“I don’t need you here. What I need is my bending back. I need to understand what’s wrong with me”he spat out disgusted with his own confusing anger. Wu’s eyes widened and a strong painful pang ran through him Mako’s anger was pouring out in a torrent filling the room and Wu. 

“Mako”the Earth nation leader used his professional voice, but it was useless against Mako in the instance. Mako turned his back to Wu stubbornly ignoring the tan man’s attempts at helping. 

“Just go Wu. Go back to Ba Sing Se. Back to your normal life”Mako commanded his perverse cold words causing Wu to stiffen on the spot. Wu had to be strong. Strong like he had seen Mako be time and time again. He had to be stronger than Mako's anger and stronger than his stubbornness. Wu was just as stubborn as Mako and he was used to getting his way so he would not let Mako ruin his life with this pained brooding demeanor.

“I’m not giving up on you Mako”Wu forced out from behind his gritted teeth then with thorough frustration he whipped around and threw the door open.


	3. Chapter Three

Wu and Mako avoided each other the remaining amount of Wu’s visit and he could not even find Mako to say goodbye. Wu knew Korra and Asami would be check in on Mako a week after his visit so he wrote to them asking how Mako was. Asami wrote back for them both of them telling Wu that Mako was, as she put it, in a bad place at the moment and worried them both. The two ladies traveled using the spirit portals often and Wu almost wished that he had one in Ba Sing Se so he could visit Mako more himself. There was so much that he wished to do and give to the injured man, but his limitations holding him in Ba Sing Se made it impossible. Wu wrote Korra asking if it was possible for Katara and Mako to move somewhere where people could keep a closer eye on Mako, but Korra explained that the Southern Watertribe was Katara’s home and that a move would not be likely for the older woman. Korra wrote to Wu telling him in less than pretty words how depressed Mako appeared when they visited. The Avatar described Mako’s constant sulking even after the women arrived, how zoned out he was, and how outright empty he looked. 

Korra had pushed once more that the healing process would work as long as he cultivated his optimism and kept his mind clear as well as open. Mako’s mind was a utter mess of incredibly angry emotions mixed with loss and rejection. The dark haired man was staring vacantly at the wall of his dimly lit room when a knock broke through his grieving silence. He laid still determined to ignore the person at the door but they knocked again this time the noise persisting and continuing annoyingly. Mako threw himself out of bed and raged towards the door yanking it open roughly. He frozen when he saw Wu standing there smiling and holding a large suitcase in front of his body. 

“Wu?”it was all Mako could get out before Wu moved past him into the room luging the heavy suitcase with him. Mako shook his head lost on what was happening. Sure he had still received letters from Wu during the past couple of weeks, but nowhere in those letters did it say he was coming for another visit. “What are you doing here?”Mako turned around towards Wu furrowing his brows in annoyance. 

Wu stood up straight with a decisive smile on his face he narrowed his eyes slightly as if challenging Mako to fight his exceeding stubbornness. “I took a long break from the politics of Ba Sing Se. I’m going to be staying here for three weeks to help you heal”Wu elucidated with a smug expression and Mako’s face stared dumbfounded at the plan. His head started to shake in opposition to the idea of Wu taking a break from his duties. “After all you’ve done for me Mako, this is the least I could do”Wu repositioned the heavy bag handle in his hands with a sweet smile on his face. For the first time in a long time Mako felt something besides anger. A soft blooming of gratefulness, relief, and comfort caused by Wu’s sacrifice growing in his chest, but in defiance with that feeling his realism swelled. 

“They need you in Ba Sing Se. You can’t be here taking care of me”his head shook in hopeless self-depreciation. Wu’s lips pressed into a thin line before he plastered his famous political paparazzi pleasing smile onto his face. He slowly lowered his bag to the ground and held his arms out as wide as his smile. 

“There are people in charge for instances like this. Trust me Mako, Ba Sing Se will be fine”Wu held up a hand to dismiss the worried notion and Mako sighed. Wu’s relentless attempts to help Mako echoed in Mako’s memories and a hot burn rose from his feet into his core. His right hand clenched into a fist while his left fingers twitched. 

“Why do you put up with me?”Mako asked suddenly and Wu’s eyes opened confused his wide smile faltering. 

“What do you mean Mako?”Wu asked feigning ignorance his eyebrows stitched together and he tilted his head to the side keeping the far too wide now scary smile on his face. 

“I mean, ever since I started this healing process I’ve been a huge jerk. I’ve yelled at you and everyone else multiple times. I’ve just been so angry and the literal worst person to be around. And what I said to you before-”Mako swallowed down the self loathing anger in his throat. “I don’t deserve to have you here for me”his head hung forward overcome by his heavy emotions. Wu’s fake smile finally dropped with a small sigh and he stepped forward. His tan hand rose to gingerly rest on Mako’s right peck he could feel Mako thundering heart on the opposing side. 

“Mako, you’ve taught me so much. You taught me to care about the real problems in the world. You taught me to be a good leader for the Earth people. Of course you deserve me here. I care about you Mako”his voice was light for the moment and the soft words made Mako’s eyes lift. “I want to see you better and I am here to help you. For the time I have off don’t think of me as Delegate Wu”his bright green eyes darted away for a single second and he licked his lips. 

The two had not expressed their relationship in any words before all this happened. It was more of a friendship turned into a friendship with benefits. The benefits were mostly enjoying dates and falling asleep together after long days cuddling with each other, but every now and then it would take a turn for more sensual activities. They never went as far as either wanted to, for Wu he feared hurting Mako’s arm, but for Mako he was still not quite ready for something that physical. Wu drew in a slow breath forcing his gaze back into Mako’s searching amber eyes. 

“Just think of me as Wu. Your Wu”he tested the words and gauged Mako’s face for a reaction. Mako was unreadable for a few second then he scoffed and a smirk came to his features. A low chuckle exited his mouth and Wu felt at ease. 

“So you’re staying then?”the dark haired man asked and Wu smiled bouncing lightly with the acceptance. 

“Yep”Wu took a step back then clapped his hands together loudly breaking their quiet moment. “So should I ask Katara for a room or”he drew the last word out his eyes dart away from Mako to the single bed in the corner. The owner of the room chuckled again this time the sound was fuller and blended into a deep proper laugh. Wu had sorely missed that laugh. 

“You can stay in here if you want. You did say you were My Wu”Mako smirked and quirked an eyebrow as Wu’s face broke out into a truly giddy smile his cheeks dusting red. Finally with the mood settled into a stable vibe Wu looked around the room. He frowned at the sight; the floor was cluttered with old newspapers, clothes, and take-out boxes. He knew Mako preferred a clean space and to fresh cook his meals so the glimpse into Mako’s current life was upsetting to Wu. That night after Wu’s extremely long nighttime routine with three different skin treatments and two hair products they settled in bed together. Per Mako’s request Wu slept against the wall and Mako laid his right side towards the door. Wu had come to keep Mako calm, help him see through his anger and continue to move forward with his healing, and to help Katara more easily treat him. While Mako was gone at morning session with Katara Wu cleaned the dirty room. He wiped at his forehead as he worked having little practice in the cleaning department. He tied all the stacked letters into piles with twine and tossed all the boxes of old food. He managed to find one of Katara’s nicest helpers and asked them to do the laundry since he had no idea how to which they both laughed at together. Wu was not sure why Mako kept so many old newspapers but after reading a few titles he noticed that each issue mentioned someone. Many were about Korra and her Avatar duties, a few about Asami’s business. Bolin’s escapades were circled with a pen the stories usually small and at the bottom of most issues. Mako had underlined the headlines regarding Wu and that made the tan man smile. When Mako entered the room he paused in the doorway and Wu held his arms out excitedly.

“Look, you can actually see the floor”he smirked and Mako looked around his eyes pausing on the desk. The newspapers were stacked against the wall beside the table and the letters had been lovingly filed into a box. 

“Wu- you didn’t have to do this”Mako started but Wu waved his hands all around stopping him. 

“I’m here to make your life easier Mako”he smiled simply and dropped his arms down. “Any progress today?”he asked deliberately moving to take Mako’s light coat as if the question’s answer did not matter at all. 

“No”Mako choked out in a low voice and Wu hung the coat by the door he shrugged one shoulder. 

“There will be. It’s only a matter of time with you Mako. You’re determined”Wu said grabbing up Mako’s bigger thicker coat off the rack which meant he was going to force them to go further outside. Before Mako could speak Wu held the coat up and smiled. “I’m starving and I love Watertribe food. Show me the best place here”Wu demanded his tone playfully bossy and it successfully distracted Mako from his effortless session with Katara. While they ate Wu talked keeping Mako’s mind busy it felt as if things were normal through the day until Mako had to leave for his night session. Wu helped him pull his light jacket on over his right arm and laid it on his left shoulder the cold weather outside worst with the winter season. “Give it your best Mako. I know you can do it”Wu brushed the coat on Mako’s chest then smirked. “I’ll be here waiting for you when you finish”Wu added and Mako chuckled. 

Again Katara was shocked when Mako’s mindset drastically shifted in the week he made great strides and returned to Wu less angry everyday as the time drew on. Halfway through Wu’s stay Katara had Mako testing his grip on the soft foam ball. Mako’s fingers slowly wrapped around the small sphere his forearm shaking and his jaw tightening. His fingers twitched trying to grab harder. Katara watched keeping her hands and water away from him wanting to view his solo effort and determination.

“Your arm is healing well”Katara smiled as Mako’s hand gripped loosely around the ball. “But I feel it is not only your hand that needs mending”she hinted. Mako kept his eyes down on the ball in his left hand his fingers shaking lightly. “We should talk about when you were brainwashed”Katara said and Mako’s eyes flashed up to her. 

“I don’t want to”he tried but the older woman had raised many children and many brooding teenagers before him so she only rolled her eyes. 

“Mako I can feel your emotions and feelings when I treat you. I know what you are hiding and you cannot lie to me”she announced her voice a tad irked. Mako swallowed and Katara put her folded hands on the table. “When you were brainwashed you believed you had to fight against the people you cared about. Maybe you felt as if you had no control. Trapped inside your own body”she spoke in a heavy tone. Mako’s hand began shaking trying desperately to control and continue his grip on the ball only barely keeping his grasp. The young adult swallowed hard as she continued. “You could see all that you were doing to your friends and you knew it was wrong. Just like with Korra. Much of both of your healing processes needed to begin in the mind. When you gained this wound the lightning struck through your heart and damaged your nerves, but it also damaged your mind”she softened her voice surprised that Mako had let her talk for as long as she did. His fingers curled around the ball and his teeth pressed rigidly. “In that engine room, with the electricity coursing through you, you feared you would not succeed. You feared that the entire world would be looking to you and that you would fail”her words filled the silent room wrapping around Mako and drilling into his ear with a high pitched truth. Mako’s hand abruptly jerked and the ball went flying away onto the ground. His body bolted upright from the chair the furniture thrown backwards in his angry escape. 

“I’m done”his teeth caged the words allowing only the hatred to leaking out. Katara frowned deeply at the regressive display after the two weeks of progress.

“Mako, if you continue to force these thoughts away you will never get better. Ask Korra”the water bender folded her eyebrows together sternly. Mako banged his right hand down on the table in a loud slam. 

“I know Korra did this, but Korra is stronger than me. She’s the Avatar. She has it all and she had to get better or the world would have ended. Nothing is forcing me to get better. I have no idea what I’m doing and no idea where I’m going with my life. The world doesn’t need me. You want to know what I was thinking in that engine room? Nothing- absolutely nothing but keeping the people I care about from dying”he pressed his hand into his chest violently roaring out his emotions directly at the older woman. “Now that’s all over and no one even cares that I’m here. People cared when Korra got hurt. People wanted her better. I’m not Korra”he cried out in a shout then yanked his body away and went for the door he threw the suddenly light wooden door open. Wu was sitting on the bench waiting his face disturbed by Mako’s explosion in the room. Katara only sat with a calm accepting and knowing expression on her face. Mako froze on spot in the doorway seeing Wu paler than normal his thin hands pressed to the cold bench. 

“I care”Wu whispered his eyes sturdy and pained although his voice was assuring to the now shaking Mako. A moment ago the injured man’s body felt as if it were completely on fire all the anger spilling out of him as harsh hurtful and pained words directed at someone who did not, by any regard, deserve them. Now his scorching anger fizzled away into a meek fire suffocated by a heavy wet blanket of Wu’s caring. He feet took three shaky steps closer to Wu before he collapsed onto the ground his head falling into Wu’s lap. The tan man quickly placed his hands on Mako’s head one brushing delicately through his hair while the other slid onto his cheek. Wu’s body curled down around Mako shielding him from the cold lonely world. Mako achingly sobbed into the fine silk of Wu’s pants his body quaking and childishly melted onto the ground in front of Wu. His right hand gripped Wu’s jacket sleeve holding tightly to the the only rope suspending him. His left hand slowly rose from the ground and Wu met him halfway locking their fingers together. Mako’s fingers gripped, for the first time since his accident, they gripped tightly to Wu’s hand. Through the door Katara watched from her still seated position her hands resting peacefully in her lap and a soft smile on her face. Mako apologized heavily to her the next day after resting and admitted to her that he needed to sort out his mind which she promised to help him through. For the remaining portion of Wu’s stay Mako made great strides with his arm moving with hand and fingers with more purpose. During the nights Mako and Wu cuddled together falling asleep with Wu closer to the door blocking Mako from the world. The dark haired man saw Wu off at the airship landing dock when it was time. The two hugging with Mako’s right arm wrapped around Wu tightly and Wu’s arms comfortably hugging around Mako’s neck. 

“I’m gonna miss you”Wu said softly resting his chin on Mako’s right shoulder the taller man smirked. 

“Yeah I’ll miss your constant talking and annoying whining”Mako joked with an adoring tone in his voice he pulled back and they kissed passionately for a few moments. When they parted Wu was blushing and forcing a smirk to his face. 

“You’ll hear plenty of my whining in my letters and I’ll visit when I can”Wu stepped back and Mako shoved his right hand into his pocket. Mako nodded slowly agreeing to the terms of Wu’s plan for them. Months passed with Mako continuing to meet with Katara and make remarkable progress with his arm. He wrote to Wu more often telling him about the level of control he had gained in his left extremity over the long period, but he also mentioned that he still could not bend properly. His angry outbursts were still prevalent in the healing room but he controlled himself better often just getting up and walking outside before reentering the room again. 

“Why can’t I bend at all?”he asked Katara his rugged eyebrows hard pressed over his eyes Katara coasted her healing waters over his arm up to his shoulder. 

“I am not entirely sure”Katara conceded to her mending patient she tried to view the flow of his chi through his arm, but she could not see any flow at all through his body. “Your chi is blocked in a very strange way”he pulled her hands away and Mako grunted irritably.

“Can I go?”Mako asked turning his head away avoiding eye contact with the healer. Katara nodded and he stood leaving to sulk in his room. For the following week the sessions continued similarly with Mako leaving in a huff always asking permission, but closing himself off more and more. Katara saw his improvement and knew his issue was no long with his arm, and less so with his mind, but now with his bending. Considering the past brick walls she had experienced with treating Mako she took to write the one person she had seen change him the most. Wu received a letter from Katara and opened it quickly worrying the worst but hoping for the best. She asked him to visit Mako soon and confessed that Wu had a very good influence on Mako’s confidence and effort. She hoped that Mako would have another break through if Wu came to visit. The Earth politician reported back that he would not be able to visit for a couple weeks and that he would only be able to stay for a few days at most. Katara wrote back ensuring him that it would be plenty explaining that Mako could use the similarly aged company. 

Mako waited for Wu’s airship to get in tapping his foot impatiently. When the small craft came into view he smiled calmly. Wu rushed out of the aircraft letting his guards carry his bag off for him he jumped into Mako’s arms. The dark haired man hugged Wu close with both arms wrapped around him. His white sling was gone and his left arm moving consistently at a slow pace. Mako even lifted Wu slightly off the ground pressing his forehead to Wu’s. The tan man laughed stabling his feet back down on the icy ground.

“I didn’t take you for a touchy-feely kind of guy Mako”Wu teased with a cocked eyebrow Mako rolled his eyes. 

“You ruined the moment, you know that right?”Mako chided in a flat tone Wu pushed himself up on his toes and caught Mako’s lips in a kiss. 

“I know”he mumbled against Mako’s chilly smirk Wu pulled himself back slightly. “Cold out here. Mako”he clapped his hands as if ordering Mako to do something “Take me inside”he had a smug smile on his face and his eyes were closed. 

Mako let out a huff and shook his head, “Oh I’ll take you inside”he pulled on Wu’s arm and the tan man laughed. The two directed themselves to Mako’s room to make up for lost time the door shutting them away from everything else. They only managed to abstain from each other long enough for Wu’s guards to close the door before Mako tugged Wu closer proud to use his scarred arm to hold Wu close. Mako’s lips attacked Wu’s moving messily in a hot desperation stumbling the two backward towards his bed. Somehow Wu spun them around and pushed on Mako’s chest the taller man landing down on the bed with a soft bounce. Wu smirked and crawled over Mako’s lap straddling over his legs. Mako settled on the bed comfortably and smirked as Wu began unbuttoning his heavy coat. The green and white fired coat dropped onto the floor in a heap and Mako was quick to have Wu’s shirt join that pile. Mako’s tongue darted into Wu’s mouth a hot wet dance beginning as both half fought for control. Mako’s back pressed against the mattress his hips arching to press against Wu’s backside. Between the heavy kissing Wu got short whimpering like moans out and Mako groaned with a burning desire growing inside him. His palms gripped Wu’s thin hips his fingers slipping into the belt loops on Wu’s pants keeping hold of the man hovering over him. Mako’s dominating tongue won the battle in their mouths his hands pushing and pulling on Wu’s hips guiding his body to move in time with Mako’s hard grinding motions. Mako let out a groan as Wu straightened slightly his back bending at the feeling of Mako’s hard erection although some of the sensation was getting lost under their simple four layers of clothes. Mako’s left hand left Wu’s hips and he ran it through Wu’s hair with a smirk knowing the tan man hated it when he did so. Wu bit down hard on his lip his eyebrows drawing together in a hot frustration his cheeks burning red as Mako’s right hand slid around his body and over his lower stomach his fingers taunting the brim of Wu’s pants. In a rush Wu lowered himself back down to kiss Mako biting down lightly on the teasing man’s bottom lip. A loud knock came from the door and Wu sat upright on Mako overly aware of their hard problems and his messy appearance. His hair was mildly disheveled and he feared the person beyond the door would have some camera ready with outrageous headlines to match.

Mako cleared his throat and propped himself up on his elbows, “Yeah, who is it?”he asked. 

“Katara is waiting for both of you in the healing room”a helper’s voice called out the woman sounding awkward for interrupting. Mako swallowed and let out a defeated annoyed sigh through his nose he let his hands slid up and down on Wu’s thighs. 

“Alright, we’ll be there in a minute”Mako called back, but Wu smirked deviously. 

“Oh come on. It’s gotta be at least longer than a minute”he teased and Mako gave him a lazily sarcastic laugh. 

“We can’t keep Katara waiting. Trust me. She doesn’t knock”he moved to sit up fully and Wu shifted off his lap with a pout. They took a minute to calm themselves down before dawning their light coats and venturing over to the healing room.

“Mako would you put your arm in the basin?”Katara pointed once the two were in the room at the back of the rectangular space the flat wide water basin was waiting Mako now extremely familiar with it. He stripped off his coat and tugged his long sleeve up high on his arm Wu taking a moment to appreciate his muscles although his arms seemed thinner with the lack of common work out. Katara motioned for Wu to sit down across from her as Mako laid on the ground. The water was cold on his arm and he shivered slightly when it touched his skin. Katara been moving the water back and forth over his forearm and hand the glowing blue lighting the three. “I asked Wu to come because I am unsure how to help you going forward”Katara declare as she worked and Mako’s eyes lingered on her before looking over to Wu. The tan man was watching Katara for explanation so Mako looked back to her. “I am not sure how to help you regain your bending”she admitted and Mako’s jaw set.

“I understand not being able to bend with my left just yet, but why can’t I bend at all?”Mako asked his anger spiking. The water lapped up and down over his arm with Katara’s flowing movements. 

“Like I told you, I am unsure why. There is a strange block in your chi”her closed eyes opened looking down at Mako’s irritated face. 

“If it’s blocked maybe Korra can try something”he grumbled out and Wu’s hand moved down ready to settle on Mako’s shoulder and coax him into calm. 

Katara narrowed her eyes at Mako, “I am not sure that will work”she said although her tone suggested that Mako should certainly not attempt something that rash. “Forcing a chi to clear can be dangerous for you at this time”she pressed and Mako breathed out a hot huff. 

“Then what _should_ I do?”his gritted teeth attempted to hide his rising frustration and Wu’s calming hands landed down on his shoulder. Wu’s touch made Mako’s skin burn under his clothes and one of Wu’s fingers brushed against Mako’s neck in comfort. The injured man’s gaze glided over to Wu seeing his distressed worry for Mako’s well being directed towards Katara. Mako’s anger slowly dropped away and he breathed out a calming breath Katara feeling the different shifts of mood in his muscles.

“What do you believe he should do Wu?”the water bender asked her eyes closing once more as she continued to treat Mako’s arm with the healing water. Wu’s eyes jolted with surprise and he swallowed quickly. 

“Oh I- I don’t know”he glanced down and Katara pressed her thin lips. 

“Are you sure?”she suggested knowingly and Wu shifted slightly on his knees Mako’s eyes digging harshly into him. Wu’s hand fell away from Mako’s body and he folded them into his lap diplomatically. 

“Well I guess if I had to make a plan then I would look to when similar issues like this happened in history. When I was studying the 100 year war and Avatar Aang’s journey learning the four elements I remember Lord Zuko kinda having the same problem with his fire bending”Wu started explained and Mako sat up a bit. “I’m not completely sure what was wrong with him or how he fixed it, but maybe”Wu’s fingers tapped together as he thought his eyes blinking avoiding eye contact. “Maybe if we went to visit him he could help Mako regain his bending”Wu finished looking to Katara. Mako’s lips parted, he knew Wu had taken courses to teach him about ruling royally and Earth nation policies, but he did not know they forced him to study the 100 year war. Katara smiled then began nodding and stopped moving the water in the basin. 

“Excellent Wu”she said softly and Wu smiled proud with his answer. “That is wonderful idea and I will call Zuko immediately to ask”she moved backwards and pushed herself to stand. Mako sat up looking over to Wu with shock his boyfriend merely shrugged easily as if it were nothing. With Wu’s short schedule the plans were rushed to get them over to the Fire nation and meet with Zuko. They arrived late in the night and were told Mako would meet with Zuko in the morning in the gardens of the palace where Zuko apparently spent most of his time. The palace was a dark black and red contrasting exponentially compared to the blues and whites of the Southern Watertribe. Mako was excited to finally be out of the cold traveling for the first time since he arrived there. They walked through the long hallways the ceilings high and paintings of old generations hanging the the walls. “Breakfast will be served to you in your chambers. Your room is only a short walk from the garden”a black cloaked woman walked them through the palace her young face made older by tightly pulled back hair and glasses. She drew her hands from inside her robes and grabbed two round door handles. 

The large room made Mako pull in a shocked breath and Wu smiled. The room was a giant square with a big king sized bed draped in a red sheer curtain and a wide balcony on the right side looking out over the sprawling palace grounds below. “If you need anything there are bell ringers”she started but Mako shook his head no matter the issue he would never call a servant it was just beyond him. Wu thanked her while Mako walked slowly into the room admiring the ornate decorations and trimmings around the ceiling. The wide tall double doors closed and Wu smirked.

“Now this is what I call an upgrade”he laughed and Mako gazed out the balcony windows. The currently fireless fire bender went to the balcony staring out the clean glass. The fire nation was distantly below he had not visited the fire nation very often and being in the union built on fire reminded him of his mother and his own lacking abilities. 

“Mako”Wu called gently he was sitting on the bed the sheer drapery pulled back so it was not in the way. Mako turned around and licked his lips, “You alright?”Wu asked pressing his hands down on the extremely soft blanket and mattress. 

Mako nodded slowly, “I just can’t wait to get my bending back”he held up his right fist and looked down to it then dropped it to his side. His eyes scanned over Wu his small frame getting lost in the dark maroon bedding. Mako chuckled, “Let’s test this bed out”he smirked and moved across the room.


	4. Chapter Four

The soft light of morning broke through the tall latticed windows of the large fire nation room catching in the red sheer and bathing the two men inside in a soft pink hue. A persistent knocking woke Mako from his sleep and he groaned before forcing himself to sit up Wu half hanging off his body. Mako slid away from Wu leaving the Earth nation leader in the bed as he crossed the large room to the doors. The tall man yawned fixing his white tank top and boxers to sit correctly on his body. He drew one of the doors open halfway hiding his undressed body specifically keeping the right side of his neck hidden where Wu had marked with hickeys last night.

“Your breakfast Master Mako”a tall slender man bowed and Mako’s face screw up in disgusts at the exchange. 

“Uh thanks”he glanced to the rolling cart and blinked the man began moving inside and Mako quickly tried to stop him. “Actually could I just”Mako tried but the man pressed forward anyway entering the room and continuing towards the table in the right corner. 

Mako’s eyes flickered over to Wu laying face down in the bed the blankets a mess and he quickly slapped a hand over his neck to hide the dark purple blotches. 

“No need to worry. The secrets of the palace are well kept by the staff”the man assured as he began setting the table. Mako’s tense shoulders stayed rigid despite his comment the awkwardness of the situation making him clear his throat. When the man finally finished serving the breakfast he made his way out. “Lord Zuko will be waiting in garden in an hour. You only need to walk down this hall and exit on the right”he bowed once more which made Mako cringe. Mako’s hand dropped away when the door closed and he sighed heavily then went to wake Wu. 

“Are you excited to train with Lord Zuko?”Wu asked happily sitting back against the soft cushion of the chair he sipped at the fresh squeezed juice in his cup. 

“Well yeah”Mako glanced to the clock, “I’m excited”his tone begged to differ and Wu set his cup down. 

“It’s okay to be nervous too”he offered and Mako’s head snapped towards him apparently embarrassed at the words. 

“I’m not nervous”Mako stood the chair pushing out behind him he went to get dressed and Wu nodded.

“Okay fine. Remember to listen to him and don’t get too angry”Wu waved a finger while Mako picked out clothes from his suitcase. Mako rolled his eyes pulling his shirt off easily with just his right hand out of habit from the last half year. 

“What’re you gonna do all day?”Mako asked tugging on his dark grey pants the breathable material was a lot more comfortable than the thick pants he had to wear in the Southern Watertribe. Wu kicked his feet up on the chair beside him and put his hands behind his head. 

“Oh I’m on vacation. I’m gonna go find the masseuse”he smirked as Mako laughed lowly. Wu was lying of course when he said he was on vacation. As soon as Mako left he would seek out the nearest office with a communication device and call back to Ba Sing Se, but Mako simply did not need to know that. The dark haired man crossed the room back over to Wu with a calm smile. 

“Well don’t push yourself too hard”he teased and leaned down Wu quickly sat up taking his feet off the chair to meet Mako’s lips halfway. Mako left the room leading himself down the hall as instructed by the man an hour ago. He came up to a wide set of double doors opening to the fresh dewy garden and he let himself out. The garden had a large pond in the center with grass covering the ground and a short thin tree growing from a small patch of land inside the pond. Zuko was standing tossing small pieces of bread to the baby turtle-ducks inside the waters. Mako approached him quietly noting how Zuko looked very much at peace. 

“I have always loved this garden”Zuko said in a soft manner Mako nodded lightly looking around the circular garden. It was enclosed by the palace with open air hallways leading to large buildings like the one Mako just left. Thick red painted columns stood all around them and Mako turned towards Zuko. 

“I spoke to Katara regarding your bending”Zuko finished off the piece of bread and dusted his hands then tucked him away in his wide sleeved robe. 

Mako swallowed then nodded slowly, “I’ll do whatever it takes to get it back”he declared and Zuko’s eyebrows rose only minutely. 

“Come. I wish to sit by the waters”Zuko said turning away. He began walking and Mako followed they rounded the pond to a soft grass patch in perfect view of the tree. Zuko began lowering himself to sit on the ground and Mako was surprised but dropped down quickly anyway. Zuko settled himself on the grass his hands hidden still in his robe Mako’s crossed legs felt childish to him and he tried to ignore his rising embarrassment.

“You have been through a lot recently Mako”Zuko started his eyes trained on the waters and the creatures within. Koi fish circling one another and turtle-ducks quaked in quiet high pitch noises. “Saving Republic City from Kuvira. I heard there was issues with gang violence in the city as well. If my memory serves you and your brother captured two gang members”he looked back over to Mako and the young adult nodded quickly. “Then there was the incident with Guan’s army. Brainwashing”Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head his long beard swaying with the motion of his disapproval. “It is one of the most difficult things to move on from”his eyes opened and Mako continued staring forward at him. “But Katara has told me that you have healed well from those events. Is she correct?”he asked and Mako drew in a breath. 

“Yes. I hope so at least”he answered his hands gripped tighter to his knees and Zuko nodded slowly. 

“Yes, she had told me that your biggest issue now is not your arm or your mind, but your bending. You have blocked chi. I believe you are blocking your connection to the source of your fire bending”Zuko watched as a leaf broke off the tree and floated through the air towards them he plucked it out of suspension. “Blocked in fact by fear”he finished dropping the leaf down into the water. Mako’s eyebrows furrowed and he hastily leaned forward his eyes blinking with denial. 

“I’m not afraid”he urged then Zuko’s eyes snapped to him and Mako’s mouth froze shut.

“There is no shame in fear, as long as you do not let it change who you are”with that Zuko started standing and Mako rushed to get up and lend a hand. The master of fire moved them a few feet from the pond and laid his hands out before him. “We will start simple”a small fire grew in Zuko’s hands the tiny flame fitting in just one of his thin palms. “I want you to take this from me”he said easily and Mako’s eyes watched the flame dance. The fire bending pupil reached out his eyebrows coming together nervously the fire flickered slightly at lack of oxygen when his hands circled around it. For a brief moment Mako’s eyes lingered on his left hand and the heat began burning his skin both his hands retracting away quickly. 

“Try again”Zuko insisted and they continued with the same thing happening to Mako over and over until finally he pulled away completely exasperated. 

“I can’t do it. What if I’m not a bender anymore”he yelled against his rational mind telling him to keep calm the voice sounding eerily like Wu’s high pitched scolding one. Zuko smiled and let the fire die away then began chuckling. 

“Katara told me you were stubborn. I was once very much like you. Angry and confused”his hands folded and Mako looked at him expectantly. Zuko looked down to the ground and slowly began sitting once more Mako felt bad wondering if maybe the older man should not be getting up and down all day, but Zuko was still plenty spry. The fire master settled in a calm lotus position Mako matching him. “Before I helped Avatar Aang, I chased him. I wanted to capture him and I wanted my honor restored upon to me. Honor is not something given, but something gained. The months before I joined Aang and the others I was the angriest I had ever been in my life. I felt as if I had a raging fire burning inside my body every day at every moment”Zuko’s calm smile made Mako’s anger drift away and his eyes fell into his lap staring down at his folded hands. “I was angry at myself for doing the wrong thing. For all my past mistakes. But mistakes are building blocks for character. When I finally did join the others I had lost my drive and my personal connection to the fires of anger. I had to reestablish my connection with fire, however Aang and I learned the true source of fire. The strongest source”Zuko slowly gestured towards the sun now high in the sky. “The sun”he finished and Mako squinted at the bright light. 

“How can I connect with the sun?”he asked his voice flat and lame making Zuko laugh his hand coming back to his lap. 

“You already are Mako. You are a very strong fire bender. Even now I can sense it about you. The issue is not your source, but your connection. Your own fear is blocking you from reaching that connection”Zuko once again pushed himself to stand up and Mako followed. “With practice you will bend again”Zuko nodded slowly and lit another small fire in the palm of his hand. “Now, do you think you can take this from me?”he asked and Mako’s eyebrows lowered in determination. 

The day was late with the sun just beginning to set when Mako burst into their room excitedly with a smile on his face. Wu looked up shocked from his laying position on his stomach his figure masked by the bed shroud. His tan face was covered in a grey clay mask and his hair was clipped up on his head. 

“I held the fire”Mako shouted happily as Wu got up out of the bed Mako did not give him the full time to get up yanking him up into a tight hug.

“That’s great Mako”Wu mumbled out trying to keep his face straight for the mask. Mako held his shoulders and quickly kissed Wu gaining a ring of clay mask around his own mouth. Wu tried to push away his hands flimsily hitting against Mako’s chest. 

“My mask”Wu whined between kisses eventually giving up to Mako’s overpowering excited lips. Mako met Zuko early in the morning to train the two of them working on him taking the fire from the older man’s hands and maintaining its heat. Relearning fire bending came much easier than relearning to use his arm and the two fire benders were passing the fire back and forth from one another by the end of their training. When they finished they had spent a few long hours of training with fire under the hot sun making Mako very tired. Zuko seemed unfazed his body well acclimated to the dry heated air. 

“There is going to be a large banquet tonight. We would be honored to have you and Delegate Wu attend”Zuko mentioned while Mako fanned himself.

He straightened, “Oh uh- of course. Thank you”he bowed deeply, getting a personal dinner invite to a royal fire nation exclusive banquet was an incredible honor Mako was sure, but Zuko chuckled.

“Well it is a night for thanking those who fought back against Kuvira and you among many should be there”Zuko explained and Mako stood upright blinking a few times in confusion. 

“Thank you Lord Zuko”Mako said again and Zuko nodded slowly a royal staff member came to Zuko side and began walking with him back towards the largest building connected to the garden. Mako entered the lended bedroom slowly his gaze staring at the ground Wu was sitting at the table on the right side of the room and he quickly shut a book. 

“Anything cool happen today?”Wu asked happily Mako pulled a chair out and dropped down into it. 

“Yeah”his eyes were still searching for a reason why he would deserve such an prestigious dinner invite. “Lord Zuko invited us to a banquet tonight”Mako said and Wu grabbed the sides of his chair a big smile coming to his face. 

“Oh yes”he shouted jumping up from his seat, “I have been waiting for a reason to dress up”he went for his suitcase and Mako laughed. Wu was dressed well with his hair styled neatly and his jacket pressed while the best Mako could come up with was a button up shirt. Wu brushed the wrinkles from Mako’s sleeve. “I should buy you a nice suit”Wu mumbled and Mako rolled his eyes. 

“I have a nice suit from Asami. I just didn’t bring it. Why would I need a nice suit in the Southern Watertribe”he shrugged and Wu put his hands on Mako’s shoulders. 

“For times exactly like this one”he shook his head with a bright smile and Mako huffed. The shorter man stretched and kissed Mako quickly then pulled his hand along. The banquet table was long with people already seated talking quietly. The Earth delegate and Mako were seated closer than halfway but still distant from the royal family and they took their seats happily. Food was set up along the entire table the same meal repeated three times to reach every person equally. 

“This is”Mako eyed the piles of food, “A lot of stuff”he looked down the table. Zuko’s daughter Izumi, the current Firelord, was talking with her father seated beside her on the right. A short speech was given by Firelord Izumi thanking the guest for attending. She explained how all the people at the banquet lended some type of aid against Kuvira’s forces. Mako’s eyes scanned over the crowd most of the people at the banquet that night were of fire nation lineage and he wondered if it was only extended to fire nation citizens for this night. The injured fire bender rubbed his palms against his pants and sent his eyes back to Firelord Izumi. As the banquet went on Mako tried to relax himself. There was something about being in a room of all the people who fought against Kuvira, but probably had no idea who he was, that made him uncomfortably tense. 

“My god, this food is good”Wu broke through Mako’s mind with his usual tone he watched Mako’s face expecting an answer. Mako felt calmer and smiled looking down to his own finished plate. The dinner items had been taken away and replaced with various dessert options. Wu had reached for a iced red chili flake popsicle while Mako was too full for any dessert. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty good. It beats stewed sea prunes that’s for sure”Mako laughed and Wu followed. “Bolin always said watertribe food was his favorite”Mako sat back in his chair and shrugged lightly. “I guess I always liked the flavors and spices of Earth nation food”Mako calmly smirked while Wu choked on his swallow. He brought a cloth napkin up to patted at his mouth and shot Mako a glare. 

“While I certainly am biased for Earth nation food I do have a particular appreciation of the Fire nation spice”Wu slowly licked up his icy treat and stuck just the tip into his mouth pulling it out with a soft pop. Mako watched a lustful craving kindling in his core he scoffed with a lazy smirk. 

“Subtle”he joked his eyebrow bouncing and Wu laughed laying his dessert down on his plate finished with food for the night. 

Mako met with Zuko on the third day and for the first hour Zuko had Mako practicing to create his only flame and control its heat level. They passed the ball of fire back and forth until it slowly changed into a string that they shifted in a continual loop between their hands the fire traveling the empty few feet of distance. 

“Avatar Aang was afraid of fire bending when he first began”Zuko said softly as they transferred the heated rope to and fro. “He had burned someone he loved”Zuko revealed Mako’s eyes drifted down to the ground for a second. “He swore not to use it, but once he learned to control the fire he did not fear it. When I learned lightning I was overzealous and lacked the proper understanding and respect for how truly dangerous it is”the cord of fire began to become slightly unstable and Mako’s muscles tensed. “I learned to redirect lightning and when I used it I disliked doing so. The sheer amount of power and energy flowing through my body made my worry I would hurt someone just as Aang had done”Zuko continued watching as the fire weaved against the air around them. “How do you feel about lightning Mako?”Zuko asked in a stable voice and Mako let out a controlled burst of air. 

“The first time I used it- I was angry. It just came out and I felt it shock me”Mako bit down on his bottom lip. “I was a kid and it shot out of my fingers at the ground. I was just glad I didn’t hurt anyone, but Bolin-”Mako laughed weakly. “Bolin was the one that made me comfortable with it. He said he thought it was cool”the circle of fire stabilized once more and Mako let out another calmer controlled breath. “He wasn’t afraid of me. He wasn’t afraid of lightning because it was coming from me. When I used it in Kuvira’s machine I was using it to protect him, but he’s actually the one that saved me”the fire grew stronger and Zuko smiled. 

“The people in our lives can be surprising and can be the greatest gift of all”the fire master drew his hands away forcing the flames to stay in Mako’s hands alone. Mako became stiff at the action his eyes landing solely on the large fire it was bigger than he had been practicing with. “Think of the people in your life Mako. Remember all those who care about you and who trust you”Zuko said. Mako could feel the fire like a heartbeat in his right hand, but the heat of the blaze licked painfully at his left and he dropped it away the fire dying to a smaller size. 

“I can’t do it”Mako muttered letting the fire finally fade away completely from his open palm. “I can’t bend with this hand anymore”he admitted quietly to himself and Zuko, but the older man only closed his eyes. 

“I know”Zuko said simply and Mako looked up to him confused. “When we were moving the fire together, it was only coming from your right side”Zuko frowned sadly. “I’m afraid you may never bend with your left arm again”the older man said solemnly and Mako took a step back his hands shaking. “Perhaps we should stop for the day”Zuko folded his hands into his robe and Mako quickly turned away his mind searching for where Wu said he would be during that day. Mako found Wu in the room a mess of papers on the table that Mako’s bewildered shock completely ignored. For a long while the two laid in the bed together Wu holding Mako’s head to his chest letting Mako listen to the calm heartbeat. Wu’s fingers traced the lightning scars against Mako’s pale skin.

“Mako, I’m sorry”Wu whispered once the fire bender’s breathing was normal for a few solid minutes they had been sitting in silence for almost an hour. “I know you’re probably- really torn up about this, but”Wu pressed his lips. “You’re strong Mako. You are probably stronger than most fire benders with just one arm. You can still bend with your feet and your right hand and your mouth. You’ve got so much more than just your left hand”Wu tried to smile, but was unsure. Mako shifted pulling himself to sit up with a sigh. 

“I don’t know how to bend without using both hands”Mako disclosed his face hardened by the news and his anger at himself. He looked to Wu who was watching with somber eyes his hands resting on Mako’s arms his thumbs gently caressing the skin. “But I guess”Mako started with a weak sigh Wu’s face gained a hint of optimism right before Mako’s eyes. “I guess I could learn”Mako finished and Wu smiled fully the fire bender giving a weak one in return.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who need a warning (in this R rated story), there will be an 18+ scene. Enjoy!

“I am glad you are not giving up Mako”Zuko said the next day when they met Mako ready to learn. They only had one full day then the following half day before Wu had to leave back to Ba Sing Se and Mako wanted to be able to show him something worth while. “Let’s work on your techniques”Zuko announced dropping away his robes for the first time ready for real physical practice. They worked for hours on end moving fire back and forth teaching Mako to not use his left hand as a source of fire, but rather a guide. The young man burned his left hand twice momentarily forgetting not to touch the fire with that one. 

“I want you to attempt to shield you left hand from the heat by making the fire less hot in that specific location. It will take a lot of mental stability and focus”Zuko explained and his pupil nodded purposefully. Mako created a small fire in his hands and focused his attention on the slowly burning heat against his left palm. The blazing fire became warmer it that area until his hand could tolerate the heat. 

“Good”Zuko moved around to the side viewing the fire’s steady burn. “Can you make it grow?”he directed and Mako’s eyebrows furrowed. He could feel the heat seeping back into his left hand as the fire grew in size, but when he tired to focus his mind on dulling the heat the fire stopped growing. His jaw set and he narrowed his eyes determined to do both at the same time. His gaze briefly flickered up past the fire spotting Wu standing in the distance in the open hall smiling happily. The tan man was watching the practice from a distance leaning against one of the red pillars just beyond the garden. The fire in Mako’s palms grew doubling in size easily with the heat against his left palm a steady reasonable warm temperature. 

“Very good Mako”Zuko smiled and moved away slowly walking behind his student. The young adult smirked feeling a surge of energy rush through him. He drew his right hand away slowly the fire following in a line. His body moved in the normal bending motions his right hand controlling the fire while his left guarded and controlled as a temperature gauge. He twisted around moving the fire with him then punched his right fist out into the sky his left one coming in towards his body. A burst of fire erupted from his fist the fireball heating the area greatly. Wu straightened in shock and pressed his hands together happily. 

“Fantastic Mako”Zuko nodded with a smile, “You are unblocking your chi quickly and regaining your connect with your source”he spoke calmly from behind Mako. The dark haired fire bender licked his lips his eyes falling onto Wu. The sultry gaze Mako was directing at his boyfriend was hot and made Wu shift slightly his cheeks burning to a red color and his body running warm under his clothes from the fiery lustful eyes. “Maybe we should not push you too far too quickly though. Perhaps we should end for the day? Let’s meet early before breakfast tomorrow to get more training in before the afternoon”Zuko instructed and Mako gave a half attentive wave. 

“Sure, thanks. I gotta go do something”he left quickly walking with a brisk pace over to Wu. A staff member drew Zuko’s robes off the ground and redressed the lord while Mako approached Wu. 

“That was amazing Mako”Wu smiled and Mako smirked. 

“I have you to thank for that”he lifted a hand and set it against Wu’s side. “For everything. You’ve been with me every step of the way through with this whole thing and I wanna thank you”Mako moved closer and Wu smirked mischievously. 

“Oh yeah? What’d you have in mind?”Wu asked with a teasing seduction Mako only kissed him roughly as a response. His arm wrapped fully around Wu’s body pressing against the small of his back forcing Wu closer. The two forgot about the outside world Mako impulsively pushing forward his tongue dipping into Wu’s mouth a soft weak moan escaping the tan man’s throat at the action. Mako moved forward his free hand flying up and bracing against the red column pinning Wu between his body and the architecture. Mako’s hand resting against Wu’s side massaged the area softly he took the silky fabric between his fingers and tugged lightly at it. The fire bender’s hips rolled causing Wu’s body to tense all together from a mixture of nervousness and arousal.

“Mako”Wu moaned out breathlessly, “We’re gonna get caught out here”he whined his talking lips forced Mako to move down to his jawline and further. “By cameras. Think of how this would look to the public”Wu continued his voice steadily moving away from aroused to anxious so Mako finally pulled away. 

“Fine”Mako smirked running his tongue over his bottom lip, “Let’s move this to the bedroom then”his dark suave voice drew Wu in once more and the delegate smirked. Mako lead the way holding Wu’s hand as they walked the shorter man ran his fingered up and down over Mako’s forearm pressing and un-pressing his lips in apprehension. Mako let Wu continued into the room while he closed the doors. He stared down at the un-lockable double door handles and ran a quick hand through his hair. His eyes searched for a moment thinking of a solution he quickly whipped the grey length of cloth holding his pants up out of the loops and tied it around the handles creating a makeshift lock. Mako turned towards the bed seeing Wu behind the red tint straddling the mattress with a finger beckoning his boyfriend over. 

The curtain was thrown open and Mako took Wu in his arms placing fast rushed kisses all over the tan man’s cheeks and jaw trailing lower to continue where he left off outside. Wu moved slowly while Mako began sucking a messy spot onto his neck. The smaller man forced his way into Mako’s lap one of favorite places in the world and let his hands explore the fire bender below him. One of Wu’s hands trailed through Mako’s hair his nails scratching lightly through the locks causing Mako to groan out a low moan. The dark haired man tugged at Wu’s shirt collar annoyed before pulling away and almost ripping open the buttons. The eager flare of heat and libido took control of Mako’s mind he attempted to unbutton Wu’s shirt with one hand refusing to remove the other from squeezing the man’s thigh. Wu pulled his hands off Mako and began undoing his own shirt smirking at the impatient vigor. Wu’s shirt was tossed aside getting caught up in the curtains closing in the bed. Mako’s mouth attached quickly to the sensitive skin on Wu’s collar bone the tan man’s eyes closing. Wu tried to keep his mind focused as his hands worked Mako’s shirt off the fabric forced Mako to pull away for a brief moment immediately intent on finishing his work while Wu’s hands slid over Mako’s chest and toned stomach. 

When Mako’s dark spot on Wu’s neck was finished his lips moved further down his head ducking to leave light kisses against the thin chest. Wu’s fingers tugged at Mako’s hair his body curving to more perfectly press against Mako’s groin. Mako’s legs were bent below him digging into the mattress and he shifted so he could grind his hips in a circular motion against Wu locking his arms behind the tan man’s back to hold him in place. He watched as Wu bit down on his bottom lip his eyebrows stitching together tightly at the feeling. The fire bender tilted his head and licked slowly at the still delicate hickey. He could feel Wu’s thighs tighten around his hips and Mako bit down on the spot a small whimpering moan leaving Wu’s body. One of Mako’s hands slid around the lean waist down Wu’s stomach and into the crook of his thigh. His hand moved agonizingly slow across Wu’s inner thigh Mako’s hips still rhythmically moving against Wu’s taught buttocks. Mako’s hand made its way onto the hard outline of Wu’s struggling member his palm pressing against it. Wu sucked in a harsh breath from the feeling of Mako’s hand gliding over his most sensitive part.

“Mako- don’t tease me”he whined out tightening his arm around the taller man’s neck his fingers came loose from Mako’s hair and they dropped down to land against his pale chest. Choosing to ignore Wu’s whines for the time being Mako moved his hand in time with his hips Wu’s legs shaking at the sensation. When Wu was squirming at Mako’s very touch the fire bender drew his hand away and his pulled lips from Wu’s. Wu huffed his lips slightly puffy from Mako’s pressure. The grinding stopped temporarily as the two gathered themselves Wu’s hands settling down on Mako’s shoulders while Mako’s hands found their place on Wu’s hips once more. 

“You like that”Mako smirked a low chuckle rising from his chest the fire inside an ever present low burn. Wu swallowed his cheeks a lovely soft shade of red blending well into his tan a weak approving noise following Mako’s question. 

“Do you”Mako started planting small kisses on the other side of Wu’s neck a short shiver running up the man’s spine. “Want to stop?”Mako asked his smirk growing on Wu’s soft skin. 

“Whenever you- want to stop”Wu managed to mumble out his heart thundering behind his rib cage. Mako gave a seductive low chuckle once more the vibration of which coursing through them both. 

“I’m not planning on stopping”Mako pulled away quirking an eyebrow at Wu his green eyes jolting with a happy surprise. 

“Then I’m not either”Wu smirked, his words of consent prompting Mako to take a stronger hold on his hips. With a swift motion Mako lifted Wu and dropped him down onto the mattress pinning him for the second time. Mako’s thighs pressed Wu’s legs up the Earth delegate quite flexible from dance practices. Mako took hold of Wu’s wrists restraining them above his head the couple was diagonal in the bedding taking up the maximum amount of space. Wu wiggled under Mako’s hot heavy gaze his hands struggling to get free. When Mako’s hand did let go Wu tugged him down into a kiss holding behind Mako’s neck. Their mouths moved together with tongues slipping and sliding over each other. The dark haired man let his fingers trail down Wu’s stomach tickling the flesh as he slowly found the edge of Wu’s tight pants. He made quick work slipping free the clasp holding Wu’s pants together then unzipped the article. When they separated for air Mako sat up straight and slid his hands under Wu grabbing hold of the fabric he quickly yanked Wu’s pants baring his thighs before tugging them completely off and tossing them carelessly out of the bed.

“Mako- be gentle”Wu lightly banged his leg against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a playful grin. “It is our first time after all”his legs came together in an attempt to hide his exposed briefs, but Mako pushed them apart and settled back down to kiss Wu. The soft fabric of Mako’s pants pressed against the backs of Wu’s bare thighs. As they continued to kiss Wu’s fingers attempted to undo Mako’s pants but the button was just barely out of reach. The fire bender sat up on his knees and slid a thumb into the hem of his pants smirking down at Wu. 

“Come on. I’m not going to beg”Wu raised an eyebrow and Mako laughed. He moved away to pull his pants off before taking his place back between Wu’s legs now just their thin underwear between them. They kissed again as Mako pulled Wu’s bottom half up locking their hips together. Wu moaned into their kiss with the solid shaft pressing against him his own hardened member twitched in anticipation. The two were plenty stimulated and Mako’s inability to wait any longer coaxed his hands down Wu’s body. His fingers pulled at Wu’s briefs the small light green shorts doing a terrible job at hiding anything. The dark haired man pulled the underwear off throwing it out the separation in the sheer curtains annoyed with their very existence. His hands pressed down on Wu’s naked thighs one sliding down into the dip between his legs. Wu’s stiff erection sat against his stomach Mako’s fingers teasingly ghosting over the tender flesh. The tan man’s legs gripped Mako’s body once more as a whiny moan escaped him. Mako’s left hand caressed Wu’s thigh while his right hand took hold of the firm member. Slowly his fingers stroked up and down Wu’s chest rising as he pulled in a tight breath. Wu writhed his eyes shutting tight. Mako’s hand was hot despite the contrasting cool air around them. The fire bender stopped stroking instead letting his eyes wash over Wu’s utterly exposed body. Wu cracked an eye open his breathing heavy he put on a small smirk.

“Taking in the competition?”he asked sarcastically and Mako smirked he went for his own boxers finally tugging them down and releasing his rather large cock from its holding. Wu swallowed down an immediately lustful feeling in his throat and licked his lips. “I have to admit- it’s not much of a competition”Wu added drawing his legs up further. Once Mako’s boxers were lost in the mess of clothes on the floor he smoothly moved his hands up Wu’s sides. “You don’t talk much in bed”Wu joked as Mako’s fingers lingered up his ribs. Mako’s eyebrow twitched slightly and he licked his bottom lip his finger nails pressed into Wu’s skin and scratched down. Wu inhaled sharply his head dropping back and Mako smirked smugly. 

“You do enough for us both”Mako remarked he knew Wu would attempt a teasing counter so he quickly grabbed the tan man’s erection once more Wu’s mind running blank instead. The fire bender began pumping a flow of whimpering moans drifting from between Wu’s lips. Mako leaned forward catching Wu’s mouth and drawing his face back closer. The short tremors of Wu’s moans echoed through their kiss and his back arched lightly his round soft butt cheeks pressing against Mako’s twitching cock. A burst of electrified arousal surged through Mako and he pressed his hips forward his shaft slipping between Wu’s cheeks. The young fire bender’s hips coasted back and forth wonderfully pleasurable feelings reverberating through his body and clouding his mind. Wu let out a long full moan one of his hands flying to grip Mako’s forearm. 

“Mako- please”he fussed his fingers flexing against Mako’s strong forearm the words caused a satisfied smug smirk to grow on Mako’s face. The dark haired man stooped down lower his hot breath tickling Wu’s ear.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t beg”he growled and Wu only let out a refrained whine. Mako pulled himself upright his hand coming undone from Wu’s aching rod. His right hand lifted to Wu’s mouth two fingers pressing against the pouting tan bottom lip. Wu’s lidded eyes watched Mako’s face as he opened his mouth his tongue ready for the appendages. Wu’s hot slippery tongue ran over Mako’s two fingers wetting them and sliding between in a teasing feat. Mako bit down on his tongue a low moan rising from his throat. He pulled the saliva covered fingers from Wu’s mouth with a small trail of spit following while Wu licked his bottom lip. Mako used his left hand to push Wu’s leg higher his fingers kneading the muscles. One of Mako’s warm wet fingers rimmed Wu’s tight hole Wu’s hands gathering fistfuls of the bedspread. The taut clench around his finger as he pressed inward and the light moan from Wu made Mako’s dick throb. He started slowly just moving his finger in and out a small amount until Wu was moaning well enough then he began a faster pace. When it seemed easier to move his finger in and out of the hole he pulled his appendage almost completely out and added the second one. The stretch made him slow once more as Wu’s face bunched in a slightly uncomfortable expression. 

Mako licked his lips, “Tell me if it’s too much. We can always stop”he assured, but Wu only shook his head. Mako slowly slid his fingers in and out long airy moans coming from Wu as the seconds drew on. Mako’s fingers twisted and separated stretching Wu in a venture for better preparation. Finally the two fingers exited and Wu whined missing the feeling inside him. To replace that feeling the tip of Mako’s shaft press up against him and he pulled in a breath. Mako spat a generation amount into his hand and used it to lube his thick member before placing both his hands in the bends of Wu’s knees. He hovered his body over the slender man his hips ticking left and right as he stabled himself on the bed. Mako started pushing into Wu the heat wrapping around him forced a sharp inhale to suck into his body. Wu tensed his left hand coming undone from the bedding his eyes opened halfway and his hand searched for something of Mako’s to hold on to. Mako quickly laced their fingers together and pressed their hands down on the bed for support. He continued sliding his slick stiff length into Wu slowly the thin man below him mewling out short pleased sounds. Mako breathed heavily his stomach teasing at every flex Wu’s body made around his stiff cock. 

“Jeez Mako”Wu whined out one of his legs wrapped around Mako’s torso fully and he huffed, “How much more?”he asked. Another surge of fiery arousal ran through Mako and he promptly thrusted his complete length into Wu. The tan man gave a breathless gasp his shoulders pushing his body up closer to Mako. For a long moment they both remained still Wu could feel Mako’s hard member impatiently twitching inside him. “Well-”Wu chuckled weakly, “What’re you waiting for?”he wrapped an arm around Mako’s shoulders. Mako pressed his teeth and drew his hips back a couple inches feeling Wu’s hot walls gripping around him tightly. He let out a low groan moving his hips slowly. 

“You’re so tight Wu”Mako muttered his voice trapped his his throat he tried to practice restraint pacing his hips to give Wu proper time to adjust to his size. Wu was huffed below him his toes curling and fingers holding harder to Mako’s hand. The fire bender began rolling his hips driving his length deeper into Wu a rich throaty moan rewarding him for that action. His restraint was dwindling as the sheer intense feelings of the two’s intimate moment washed over Mako. Great pulses of pleasure rocked through them both and Mako’s self-control vanished his speed increased and his legs began banging against Wu’s backside. 

“Oh Mako yes”Wu moaned out his head fell back once more in bliss and Mako smirked he untangled their fingers and straightened his body. Mako’s hands gripped Wu’s hips holding the smaller man in place as he rammed relentlessly. Wu melted into a mess of moans and whines his voice jumping with every rough thrust. Mako chewed his bottom lip his eyes closing tightly enjoying the intense heat. It was all around him pouring out of his core into every bit of his body. He opened his eyes and looked down to Wu’s bouncing erection a small puddle of pre-cum leaking out onto his stomach. Mako’s pace slowed and he changed drastically to long tantalizingly pulsating thrusts. He gave an airy chuckle as Wu’s back arched high off the mattress Mako slammed deep into Wu and held them there. Wu’s tongue flicked out of his mouth and his teeth bit down on it a short gasp following Mako’s lunge. Wu whimpered out Mako’s name and the fire bender’s tongue dashed over his lips. 

“How do you want it?”Mako asked in a low voice his hips rotated grinding his cock far into Wu’s body. 

“Fast”Wu begged out panting heavily from the hot teasing sex Mako obliged to Wu’s plea starting his thrusts back up rapidly crashing his pelvis against Wu’s cheeks. “H-Harder”Wu managed to breath out the half command half plead much to Mako’s pleasure. The entire bed rocked Mako’s hips slamming and pulling away. Mako drew in air through his gritted teeth he rose on his knees to gain more momentum and roughly jerked Wu’s body upward. Wu’s moans skipped his hair bouncing and flattening with the angle Mako was pounding him in. 

“M-Mako gentle”Wu tried to remind Mako teasingly the words in no way a true request on his part Mako barked out a single laugh drawing one hand away. His hand suddenly came swinging back connecting with a loud slap against Wu’s asscheek the plump tan skin turning red instantly. 

“How’s that for gentle”Mako smirked Wu’s back arching and relaxing with the stinging feeling. Mako crossed one of his arms over Wu’s body gripping securely to the man’s thin frame. The fire bender’s fast rough motions jolted Wu back and forth his bottom half lifted at the perfect angle for Mako’s burning solid thick member to hammer into Wu’s hypersensitive flexed hole. Wu’s toes curled and he suddenly reached out once more to hold Mako close. The fire bender leaned down Wu connecting their mouths the speed of his hips decreasing allowing them to kiss properly. The pit of searing hot liquid in Mako’s stomach prepared to release and he sucked on Wu’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Oh Mako I-”Wu breathed out he opened his eyes peering deeply into Mako’s, “I really care about you”he moaned out. Mako’s hard cock endless tortured Wu’s prostate and the tan man’s legs trembled wrapping completely around Mako’s body locking him deep inside their thighs pressed flush together. Wu’s hole flexed and tightened around Mako’s shaft as Wu came the steady stream of cum spilling out of him coating his stomach well. His clenching body massaged Mako’s stiff cock the extraordinarily hot white liquid erupting out of him filling Wu’s hole. Mako let out a long deep groaning moan as his cum shot out pooling around his spurting shaft. Wu’s back arched completely for the last time and he sucked in a gasping breath. “It’s- so”his eyes crossed, “Hot”he fell against the bed absolutely spent from the demanding performance. Mako slipped his softening member out of Wu and fell against the bed beside him huffing. After a few seconds Mako turned to his boyfriend and smiled a tired laugh leaving his mouth. 

“I care about you too”he breathed out then moved himself closer. He pulled Wu to lay with his head on Mako’s chest. The soft setting sun outside kept the room in a dim light as the two caught their breath. 

“That was”Wu started pulling in a long breath, “Great”he laughed lightly and Mako’s hand brushed over his shoulder.

“It was amazing”Mako agreed closing his eyes to the tired feeling from the physically taxing fun activity. 

“I could use a nap now”Wu quipped and Mako chuckled squeezing his arm around Wu for a moment. 

“You and me both”Mako mumbled out and the two lulled into a warm cozy sleep. Hours later Mako woke the room was a pitch black box and he rubbed at his eye with a yawn. His right arm was asleep from being pressed underneath Wu so he shifted to pull it out the tan man mumbling a noise of disapproval. 

“What time is it?”Wu rolled away freeing Mako the fire bender tiredly yawned again then shook his head. 

“Don’t know. Don’t care”he snaked his arm under Wu’s body and pulled the both of them to lay correctly in the bed with the pillows to support their heads. 

When the morning light crested into the room Mako woke fully. He wanted to get more practice in before meeting with Lord Zuko, but he glanced to Wu. Mako ducked down and kissed Wu’s cheek lightly before carefully sliding himself out to the edge of the bed. Sweat dripped down Mako’s forehead as he punched bursts of fireballs out into the open air of the garden. The fresh morning did little to keep him cool as he kicked explosions of flames out into the air. His chest heaved with the workout and he could feel a hot ball of healthy fire in his chest. He missed that feeling. The young adult was unsure of how many hours he spent practicing alone, but his solo training was interrupted by Zuko’s voice. 

“You seem to be in a good mood. I can tell by the way you bend”Zuko held a small bread roll in his hand undoubtedly an offering for the young pond creatures. Mako awkwardly cleared his throat and calmed himself.

“Oh do I?”he rubbed at the back of his neck tugging on the side of his collar to ensure it covered his skin fully. Zuko motioned for Mako to continue practicing while he fed the turtle-ducks. When the older man finished he watched Mako’s work analyzing the techniques and style of bending. Mako was a street fighter first, a pro-bender second, and a structured cop third. Zuko could tell from the lead in, strategy, and control Mako displayed through his fire. 

“Do you know what your source is?”Zuko asked after a long while Mako was bending a large ball of fire his left hand ghosting around the flames controlling the heat of the outside. The ball was a soft orange around the outer edges and burned hotter in the center a bright blue core gleaming outwards. Mako pressed his lips his eyebrows furrowing together he gave a single solid shake of his head. 

“It is your passion and caring for the people in your life Mako”Zuko explained watching as the flames circled around in their sphere dancing fluidly. “The passion you put into your work and actions. The caring you feel from others and that you give back in return. This is a very powerful combination for a fire bender”he stepped behind Mako letting his words sink into the young adult. “You can always draw from this. Even when you feel you have no one. It is that drive to regain that feeling that brought you here”Zuko continued then his eyes landed on the back of Mako’s head. The dark haired man felt the weight of Zuko’s eyes and turned his head as much as he could to meet them. “Do you believe I am correct?”Zuko asked and Mako slowly looked back to his fire ball. He had never been good at expression his emotions, but fire bending came easily for him. Shooting bursts of fire when he was angry or bolts of crackling lightning was natural. Feeling his hands heat up when he was truly excited or intensely furious was something he knew exceptionally better than his usually messy emotions. Controlling his fire bending was another facet of controlling and understanding his emotions and Mako stared forward into his creation of flames.

“Yeah, you’re right”he felt the fire in his palm breath and live easier the strict concentration in his mind subsiding into a comfortable innate recollection of how bending felt before his accident. The fire breathed peacefully and the dull heat against his left hand faded even more to a warm summer breeze. A calm smile came to his face as fire bending became truly natural to him once more. 

“Excellent work Mako”Zuko rounded his pupil with a proud smile, “You have worked hard and worked well to heal yourself from this terrible event. Just like with you arm your fire bending is fragile and will require practice and training to heal fully. But I believe you will be stronger than ever before”he gave a soft single nod to Mako. “However, there is still one thing I wish for you to attempt”Zuko said carefully and Mako let the fire ball on his hand dissipate. 

“What is it?”the young adult asked while softly massaging the muscles in his left arm. 

“I wish for you to bend lightning”Zuko’s hidden folded hand appeared from within his heavy sleeves the palms open warily for Mako. 

“I don’t think I can”Mako heart raced he looked down his head dropping to view his lightning scar covered hand Zuko only blinked. 

“A scar is not the entire story”he urged with a soft motion to his own left eye and a wise tone about him Mako’s head lifted.

“But you know I need two hands to direct lightning. Without both I’ll just hurt myself again"his shoulders teased and Zuko began setting up his stance to redirect lightning. 

“To shoot lightning you have learned to start from your right hand pull down into your core and shot out the other end. Conjuring the energy from within and drawing it out. If you do this from right to left why not the other way around. Start with your left side and finish with your right hand”Zuko went through the motions backwards demonstrating to Mako. Dealing with lightning was extremely dangerous and when taught to young fire benders there were always stipulations to keep the user and others safe. Among those stipulations was the basic consistent motions that Zuko was flipping. Mako’s hands rose reluctantly into the backwards starting position and Zuko took his own blocking defense. 

“Do not worry Mako. You will not hurt anyone”Zuko assured his robes hanging heavily off his thin arms. Mako could not help but note how much older the man looked all of the sudden. “Begin”Zuko ordered and Mako closed his eyes letting a hot breath out as he gathered and focused his energy. His hands drew closer to his body pulling themselves in front of his stomach, the actions feeling foreign and new with the opposite hand leading the way. He almost forgot to continue with his right hand forward as his mind was too preoccupied focusing on the gathering lightning within. He could feel the sparks starting to dance on his right hand transferring their power from out of his core to his finger tips. His eyes came open as he moved his footing stepping his right side forward ready to expel the fear driven dangerous element. Zuko was watching with dutiful eyes scanning over Mako his wizened face entirely calm and collected so much so that it calmed Mako. Zuko’s very presence guiding Mako through the process and teaching him not the fear himself was enough to make Mako tremendously grateful. Katara had helped him heal mind and body. Zuko taught him not to be afraid of the natural parts of himself. Bolin wrote to him every single week even when the Earth bender’s days were jam packed with his chaotically busy work. Asami and Korra visited every other week when he was in the Southern Watertribe checking in on Mako even when he refused to get out of bed. Then there was Wu; writing, visiting, and staying by Mako’s side. The young fire bender had so many people to be grateful for and the notion that his life was filled with people he cared deeply about and who cared about him in turn gathered tightly on the tips of his fingers before shooting out as a vastly strong bolt of snapping lightning. The bright blue beam twisted its way through the air and landed on Zuko’s prepared hands his body drawing in the electric power feeling and analyzing the emotions within before redirecting the shot out into the sky to rejoin in the clouds. Zuko calmed his breathing and straightened his stance then gave Mako a warm proud smile. 

“There is no more to teach”he spoke and Mako felt an immense natural calm about himself. Mako bowed thankfully to Zuko the fire master nodding in return. The young adult went to find his significant other directly after but when Wu was not in the bedroom he searched the nearby palace rooms. After pausing to ask a staff member where the Earth delegate would be Mako swung into the bland office down the long hall from their bedroom. Wu was standing near a desk speaking on the communications radio his hand writing a few things in a thick book and his authoritative voice giving direct orders into the device. His shining shoe tapped the carpeted floor and it took him a minute to glance over to Mako standing in the center of the room he quickly wrapped up his call rushing through reminders and directives. The delegate hung the communications radio up on its big clumsy hook and turned to Mako. 

“Sorry sorry. I know what I said about not working, but something just do not wait”he rolled his eyes and looked away.

Mako chuckled with a soft smirk he slowly walked closer to Wu, “It’s fine. I know you’re busy and Ba Sing Se needs you. Thank for being here”he held his arms out for a hug, but Wu punched him in the shoulder the shot weak. 

“Speaking of being there, thanks for disappearing this morning”he pouted and Mako laughed dropping his arms.

“I had to meet Lord Zuko. Trust me I didn’t want to leave without saying good morning, but waking you up is harder than waking both Bolin and Korra combined”Mako smirked narrowing his eyes teasingly.

Wu licked his lips in consideration, “Apology accepted. What did you guys work on today?”he let himself fall into Mako’s chest the fire bender’s arms instantly hugging around him. 

“Lightning. Two months ago I would have never tried to bend lightning”he shook his head softly “I wouldn’t have admitted it before but I was afraid. I hurt myself badly and I didn’t want to do that again, but I learned a lot from this”he let his chin rest on top of Wu’s head the shorter man’s fingers gently running up and down both Mako’s forearms. 

“What’re you going to do now?”Wu asked forcing Mako to consider his life plans instantaneously. 

“I guess I’ll finish therapy with Katara for a little bit longer. Practice my bending and when I feel ready”Mako shrugged softly. “Maybe I’ll rejoin Beifong’s force”he tried, but the option was uncertain in his mind. 

“Or”Wu sang out smirking lightly, “I always need a strong detective-like bodyguard to follow me around and keep me safe”the Earth representative shifted to look up at Mako with a smirk. 

Mako laughed lightly, “Body guarding is sort of boring and it’s kind of difficult when it involves your crazy schedule”he gave Wu a playfully snide look and bumped their foreheads together. 

Wu faked a dramatic gasp, “Why Mako, you hurt me not wanting to be my guard”he laid his head back down against Mako’s chest. “I guess you could always try the Ba Sing Se police force too. If you don’t like it I’m sure they’d transfer you back to Beifong”Wu’s arms came up under Mako’s wrapping around his body and resting against his strong shoulder blades. Mako’s hands linked tightly behind Wu’s back and he let out a comfortable sigh content on his bright options. 

“Things are working out”Mako said in a determined resolved and strong-willed tone Wu nodded his head softly against Mako’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story. I just wanted to explore what the comics did not get into regarding Mako's arm and when I heard he never regained bending even after healing I knew I had to write something. It was just an added bonus that I got to write about how I believe Wu and Mako's relationship would be set up with how long they spent together and how close they became through the show and comics. They're absolutely both adorable and hot together. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
